Special Love Training
by lil'candle
Summary: Taehyung, mantan tentara khusus yang membuka akademi pelatihan pengawal terus dimintai tolong oleh adik perempuannya untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya, Jungkook, perjaka yang belum pernah pacaran sekalipun sampai dijuluki Biksu Jeon. Tidak ada yang pernah membayangkan akan sedekat apa mereka nantinya. TAEKOOK
1. A Gorgeous Long-Leg Stalker

**Special Love Training**

.

T for Teen

.

Boys Love

.

This is a remake from chinese BL drama, Advance Bravely (30 eps). I take no credits.

.

 **Chapter I: A Gorgeous Long-Leg Stalker**

.

.

Pemeran utama: Jungkook.

Kemarin baru saja memenangkan duel MMA illegal di salah satu klub underground terkenal. Punya wajah cenderung imut menggemaskan, tapi pandai berkelahi dan selalu terdepan untuk urusan olahraga.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut pesta? Ada Soorim juga loh."

Teman baik Jungkook 1: Seokjin.

Usianya jauh lebih tua dari Jungkook, tapi mereka seperti teman sebaya yang selalu main sama-sama. Kenal Jungkook sejak Jungkook masih SD, saat itu Seokjin sudah hampir lulus SMP—sekolah mereka sama, mulai tingkat SD sampai SMA. Awal kenal karena Jungkook yang masih bau kencur berani-beraninya melawan anak SMA waktu tidak sengaja lihat Seokjin dipalak di belakang gedung SMP yang memang letaknya di tengah-tengah gedung SD dan SMA. Tentu saja Jungkook kalah, dia menangis kencang sekali, tapi karena itu si tukang bully jadi kabur, takut ditangkap basah guru—malu juga kan kalau ketahuan ganggu anak SD.

"Ya bagus lah, Hyung. Aku jadi tidak perlu melihatnya."

Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk santai bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya sambil main game di tab. "Apa kurangnya Soorim sih? Cantik, tinggi, seksi, tapi kau selalu saja menolaknya."

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia malah mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan black cardnya. "Pakai saja. Lakukan apapun sesuka kalian, aku yang bayar, jadi jangan suruh aku datang ke pestanya lagi. Oke?"

"Tidak seru."

Tentu saja Seokjin tetap mengambil black card yang disodorkan padanya, buat apa juga menolak.

* * *

Di tempat lain, bukan kamar tetapi lebih seperti tempat nge-gym plus samsak untuk latihan tinju, satu pria berwajah tampan tampak serius meninju samsak sementara di sampingnya gadis cantik terus mengoceh.

Pemeran utama: Taehyung.

Pria kaku berwajah tampan, tidak pernah senyum, sering menendang orang. Bos muda di sebuah bodyguard training company terkemuka. Seksi, _single_ , tetapi tidak kenal kata _free_ karena terbiasa dengan hidup penuh aturan.

"Aku tidak paham kenapa dia selalu menolakku, padahal aku sudah melakukan semuanya. Oppa bisa bantu, kan? Kalau bukan Oppa siapa lagi yang bisa menandingi dia."

Adik Taehyung: Soorim

Satu-satunya keluarga Taehyung, terbiasa hidup dimanja kakaknya yang sangat bisa diandalkan jadi tingkahnya bisa sangat kekanakan, super cerewet, sudah mengejar cinta Jungkook cukup lama tetapi cintanya tidak juga dibalas.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, bahkan menolehpun tidak, tapi curhatan Soorim terus berlanjut— "Dia tampan, dia juga tidak brengsek seperti mantan-mantanku, dia bahkan belum pernah pacaran! Oppa tahu dia dipanggil apa? Biksu Jeon haha! Itu karena dia masih virgin dan tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun. Dan dia pandai bela diri. Pokoknya kalau bukan Oppa, tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Jadi Oppa mau kan bantu aku?"

Buk Buk Buk

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban, selain suara tinju membentur samsak dari kiri-kanan bergantian. Si gadis cantik tapi cerewet jelas saja kesal, sambil menghentakan kaki dia berteriak—"Oppa! Aku bicara pada Oppa!"

Pada akhirnya Taehyung tetap tidak menjawab.

* * *

Jungkook sangat suka makanan manis, tapi dia tidak selalu bisa menyimpan kue di atas meja kerjanya, dia punya dua rekan kerja yang duduk di sekitarnya dan dua-duanya hanya tahu konsep satu untuk semua. Jadi kadang Jungkook hanya membeli permen karet untuk menahan kantuk.

"500 Won."

Hari ini permen karet rasa jeruk.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Seseorang baru saja memasuki minimarket, langsung berdiri di samping Jungkook. Jungkook melirik semata karena refleks, tetapi pandangannya tertahan akibat paras rupawan si pemilik kaki panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sama dengan orang ini."

Suaranya sangat berat. Jungkook laki-laki tapi Jungkook tidak berpikir suaranya bisa mencapai tone seberat itu. Kalau Jungkook boleh menilai, itu jenis suara yang sangat _manly_.

"Tuan, silahkan kembaliannya."

Jungkook ditarik keluar dari pesona si pria berwajah rupawan oleh suara cempreng kasir minimarket. "Huh? Oh..terima kasih."

Kembaliannya hanya receh 4.500 Won, Jungkook memasukannya ke dalam kantung celana supaya cepat, kemudian berbalik dan belum sempat menggapai pintu saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik kerah bajunya dan sesuatu jatuh ke dalam kemejanya.

"?!"

Si pria tampan malah berjalan meninggalkan minimarket lebih dulu, padahal Jungkook belum dengar suara cempreng kasir memberi tahunya harga permen karet—dia minta barang yang sama dengan apa yang Jungkook beli kan. Tetapi ada selembar uang 10.000 Won di meja kasir, dia pasti pergi tanpa ambil kembalian kalau begitu.

Bukan kembalian masalahnya. Jungkook lebih peduli pada sebungkus permen karet yang sekarang terjebak di balik kemejanya.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Kurang kerjaan." Jungkook mendengus kesal, sembari merogoh ke dalam kemeja.

Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melempar permen karet ke dashboard, bukan yang dibelinya tetapi satu yang dimasukan ke balik kemejanya oleh pria asing yang kurang kerjaan—menurut Jungkook. Tidak mau memikirkan alasan apa yang membuat pria itu melakukannya, Jungkook memilih memacu mobilnya saat itu juga, lagipula dia tidak sudi datang terlambat ke kantor hanya karena permen karet.

Baru menyetir tidak seberapa lama, Jungkook bertemu lampu merah di perempatan, kurang beruntung karena lampu hijaunya baru saja berganti, itu artinya Jungkook harus menunggu lama untuk hijau yang berikutnya. Mobil Jungkook adalah jenis dengan atap terbuka, tentu saja bisa ditutup kalau mau tetapi Jungkook biasanya hanya menutupnya kalau hujan. Menunggu lampu merah yang rasanya berkedip lama sekali, Jungkook jadi lirik sana-sini, memperhatikan mobil dari arah lain yang berebut menyeberang takut ditinggal lampu hijau, kemudian melirik ke samping dan menemukan wajah yang tidak asing lagi tengah menatap ke arahnya juga.

Itu si pria tampan yang memasukan permen karet ke bajunya—tengah menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya tidak berkedip.

Jungkook tersenyum kaku, sebelum menutup atap dan jendela mobilnya.

"Apa dia mengikutiku?" tanya Jungkook, pada jendela mobil yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Si pria aneh—julukannya sudah berubah—masih menatap ke arahnya, seolah orang itu bisa melihat menembus tint film jendela yang berwarna hitam dan tebal.

"Sudah tahu sedang menyetir bukannya melihat ke jalan kenapa malah memperhatikanku?"

Jungkook bergidik, membuang muka ke depan tetapi masih saja merasakan tatapan ke arahnya.

"Gila."

* * *

Dan orang itu terus mengikuti Jungkook, dia menghitungnya dan ini hari ketujuh. Jungkook tahu karena orang itu sama sekali tidak berusaha melakukannya secara diam-diam. Seminggu itu lama dan Jungkook sudah muak. Jadi hari itu Jungkook sengaja berhenti di tempat sepi, karena dia ingin berkelahi.

Duk Duk

Jungkook mengetuk jendela mobilnya sekuat tenaga. "Keluar!"

Pintu terbuka, tetapi bukan pintu depan, malah tiga orang berbadan kekar keluar dari pintu tengah. Jungkook tidak takut, dia juara MMA—walaupun illegal.

"Aku suruh orang itu keluar, bukan kalian!"

"Kalau ingin bertemu dengan Ketua, kemampuanmu harus diuji lebih dulu."

"Apa?"

Orang-orang itu memberi jawaban lewat pukulan dan tendangan, kemampuan mereka cukup hebat, tetapi masih bisa Jungkook atasi. Pada akhirnya ketiganya terkapar di aspal sementara Jungkook masih berdiri kokoh. Melihat anak buahnya K.O., orang yang ditunggupun keluar dari balik kemudi. Masih sama tampan, tapi Jungkook tidak lagi terpesona—karena sudah kepalang kesal dengan tingkah lakunya. Saking kesalnya, Jungkook bahkan tidak mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu, tangannya langsung melayang ke arah si wajah rupawan, tetapi dengan mudah dihindari.

Pukulan atas, pukulan bawah, tendangan samping, tendangan berputar, Jungkook memberi semua dan orang itu menghindarinya seperti Jungkook tidak ada apa-apanya. Harga diri Jungkook terluka, apalagi ketika orang itu dengan mudah mengunci pergerakannya hanya dengan satu serangan. Sekarang Jungkook justru berakhir mengenaskan, memang tidak terkapar di aspal, tetapi tangannya terkunci di balik punggung sementara tangan si tampan mengait lehernya erat.

"Aw! Kau ini mau apa sih? Kenapa terus mengikutiku?! Kau punya dendam atau mau minta uang tebusan? Katakan apa maumu!"

"Adikku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

Orang itu melepas kunciannya, Jungkook berputar dan melangkah mundur tiga kali, menjaga jarak aman kalau-kalau dia diserang.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, kakak dari Kim Soorim."

'Orang gila. Dia sudah mengikutiku seminggu ini sampai membuatku berpikir macam-macam dan ternyata alasannya cuma ini?!'

Jungkook mendengus kesal, kalau ini kartun telinganya pasti sudah berasap.

"Katakan pada adikmu aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya! Jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

Tuan penguntit yang tidak lain adalah Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook pergi begitu saja. Keesokan harinya Jungkook tidak menemukan mobil hitam mengikutinya lagi. Harusnya Jungkook tenang dan senang, tetapi ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Itu tentang betapa mudahnya Kim Taehyung mengalahkannya, padahal Jungkook selalu merasa dia paling kuat.

"Yugyeom-ah."

Teman baik Jungkook 2: Yugyeom

Rekan kerja Jungkook, duduk tepat di depan meja kerja Jungkook, yang hobinya mencuri makanan di meja Jungkook, kalau ditanya jawabannya hanya motto basi satu untuk semua.

"Hmm?"

"Bisa bantu aku cari tahu informasi tentang seseorang tidak?"

"Siapa?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Taehyung? Maksudmu kakaknya Soorim?"

Jungkook terkejut Yugyeom tahu siapa yang dia maksud. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak. Hanya pernah mendengar beberapa hal tentangnya—katanya dia dulu mantan anggota tentara khusus, tapi kemudian keluar dan mendirikan akademi pelatihan pengawal pribadi, tempatnya cukup terkenal, orang bilang pengawal dari tempatnya sangat profesional dan berkualitas, banyak juga yang jadi bodyguard artis."

Jungkook bergidik.

'Anggota tentara khusus? Pantas saja kemampuan beladirinya di atas rata-rata, bagus kemarin aku mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas, jadi aku tidak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi.'

Harusnya Jungkook jangan terlalu yakin.

* * *

Taehyung bukan cuma jago dalam hal berkelahi, dia juga jago di dapur. Walaupun hidup dengan seorang perempuan, tetapi adiknya yang manja tidak sepandai dirinya dalam urusan memasak, mungkin juga karena Taehyung selalu memasak untuknya, jadi Soorim merasa tidak perlu repot belajar memasak. Bukan berarti Soorim tidak unggul dalam hal apapun, Taehyung tidak suka makanan manis, jadi Taehyung tidak pernah membuat kue, disitu Soorim lebih jago. Mungkin tidak lebih berguna dari kemampuan memasak Taehyung sih, soalnya orang sarapan tidak dengan kue kan? Hari ini misalnya, Taehyung membuat sundubu jjigae yang hangat dan lezat.

"Umm...Oppa."

Taehyung tidak merespon, melirikpun tidak, tapi Soorim sudah biasa. Soorim mengeluarkan kaleng imut berwarna pink dengan motif polkadot dan bentuk lingkaran. "Jungkook sangat suka makanan manis, aku membuat kue ini untuknya, Oppa bisa bantu aku memberikan ini padanya, kan? Dia tidak akan menerimanya kalau aku memberikannya langsung."

Taehyung melirik kaleng berisi kue itu sebentar sebelum menyambarnya cepat dan meletakannya di sebelahnya. Soorim kaget, bukan karena gerakan tangan Taehyung yang super cepat, tapi lebih karena kesediaan Taehyung melakukannya.

'Oppa langsung menerimanya? Tidak biasanya. Hmm~ kelihatannya Oppa setuju soal Jungkook. Kyaaaaa~'

Soorim selalu tahu kalau Taehyung akan menyukai Jungkook karena Jungkook pria baik tanpa cela, tetapi yang tidak pernah Soorim tahu adalah seberapa besar rasa suka itu bisa tumbuh.

 **Bersambung...**

Soorim, entah siapa nama aslinya, kalau ngga salah dia orang Thailand, look alike-nya Taehyung yang beda jenis kelamin. Ngga ada alasan khusus kenapa pake Soorim.

Cuma tahu dramanya, tapi ternyata ini sebenernya dari novel, jadi credit sepenuhnya untuk penulis asli novel—miss Chai? Kalau ada info lain tolong kasih tahu di kolom komentar.

Dramanya bukan yaoi, cuma bromance, kebentur peraturan, walaupun bromance tp tetep heart-fluttering loh. Penampilan si dominan macho bukan main, dia yang bikin dugeun-dugeun. Lawan mainnya bukan typical cute face yang disukai dari bottom, tp tetep sukses bikin gemes.

Walaupun di drama ada 3 pasang cowok yg punya story-line, tp karena pusing nyocokin karakter sama member BTS pd akhirnya yg 2 pasang dihilangkan, di sini cuma fokus sama TaeKook, jadi member lain kemungkinan besar ngga akan banyak muncul.

Jangan spoiler yaaaa~ LOL


	2. Pet Dog, Broken Arm And Pink Hair

This is a remake from chinese BL drama, Advance Bravely (30 eps). I take no credits.

.

 **Chapter II: Pet Dog, Broken Arm And Pink Hair**

.

.

Bagi Taehyung, Soorim seperti permata, sangat berharga dan harus dijaga. Masa kecil Taehyung tidak terlalu indah, orang tuanya menikah di usia tua dan mereka hidup dalam kemiskinan. Ibunya meninggal tidak lama setelah melahirkan Soorim, ayahnya membesarkannya seorang diri. Orang bilang, Taehyung terlalu memanjakan Soorim, tetapi bagi Taehyung tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberikan apapun yang Soorim mau selagi dia mampu. Untuk apa dia jadi orang sukses kalau bukan demi adiknya juga?

Saat Soorim bilang sedang jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya, hal pertama yang ingin Taehyung lakukan adalah mengecek kualitas diri si pencuri hati. Karena yang sudah-sudah, Soorim selalu jatuh untuk pria sampah bermulut manis. Tetapi Jungkook, pria yang terakhir ini sangat berbeda, Taehyung mengikutinya ke minimarket hanya untuk mendapati pria bermata besar dan jernih itu membeli sebungkus permen karet—bukan rokok seperti yang Taehyung pikir.

Dia juga suka menolong. Dari kucing yang terjebak di pohon sampai anak-anak TK yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Dia bahkan rela keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari di bawah hujan hanya untuk menolong perempuan hamil yang kesulitan membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung mengakui kalau Soorim menemukan pria yang cukup berkualitas.

* * *

Setelah penolakan Jungkook, Taehyung belum berniat bertemu anak itu lagi, walaupun dia masih menyimpan kue titipan Soorim. Jungkook kelihatannya kesal sekali, Taehyung bermaksud baik hati dengan berhenti mengikutinya seperti yang Jungkook mau—untuk seterusnya? Belum tentu.

"Ketua. Nona Soorim ingin bicara."

 _Pelatih akademi pengawal milik Taehyung 1: Youngjae_

 _Bisa dibilang tangan kanan Taehyung, meskipun kadang agak lamban tetapi kemampuannya berkelahi tidak bisa diragukan, dan yang terpenting adalah dia orang yang bisa dipercaya._

Taehyung menoleh pada Youngjae yang baru saja datang menghampirinya, kemudian bergumam sekilas dan meninggalkan tempat latihan begitu saja. Youngjae tidak perlu disuruh, dia sudah tahu harus menggantikan Taehyung mengawasi latihan dengan sendirinya. Kebetulan ada pelatih lain disitu, sekalian saja Youngjae ajak bicara.

"Ketua sibuk apa ya? Belakangan ini sepertinya dia sering keluar," tanya Youngjae basa-basi.

"Sepertinya Nona Soorim sedang jatuh cinta lagi. Tempo hari aku tidak sengaja dengar Nona Soorim sedang bicara soal pria dengan Ketua."

"Benarkah? Kalau benar aku kasihan dengan pria itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Ketua itu orangnya sangat kaku. Setiap kali Nona Soorim jatuh cinta dia akan mengawasi si pria berhari-hari, kalau mereka macam-macam Ketua akan menghabisi mereka. Mantan Nona Soorim semuanya brengsek, mereka berakhir mengenaskan."

"Aigoo."

 _Aigoo_. Bagi orang yang berkerja dengan Taehyung, sudah bisa membayangkan sendiri seperti apa _mengenaskan_ itu, soalnya mereka sendiri sudah sering merasakan tendangan maut Taehyung tiap melakukan kesalahan.

* * *

"Oppa! Bagaimana kuenya? Oppa sudah mengantarkannya pada Jungkook, kan?"

Seperti dugaaan Taehyung, Soorim mencarinya untuk menanyakan perihal titipannya—yang sama sekali belum Taehyung antar.

Taehyung tidak bilang begitu sih, tetapi dari caranya mengalihkan tatapan mata Soorim sudah bisa tebak kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya tidak sesuai keinginannya.

"Oppa!" Soorim mencebik, tangannya menggelayut manja di lengan kekar sang kakak, "Oppa tidak memakannya sendiri, kan? Pokoknya kuenya harus sampai ke tangan Jungkook! Oppa jangan bohong~ Ayo janji, janji!"

"Hmm."

Soorim tersenyum lebar, Taehyung menghela napas.

* * *

Jungkook pikir, hari ini dia bisa bebas dari Taehyung setelah penolakaannya, waktu berangkat ke kantor memang begitu, pertama kalinya setelah seminggu yang melelahkan Jungkook bisa berangkat ke kantor dengan tenang, tetapi rupanya Taehyung punya rencana lain, Jungkook benar-benar geram ketika baru pulang dari kantor dan melihat mobil Taehyung yang sampai sudah dihapalnya melaju tepat di belakang mobilnya.

Bukannya Jungkook lupa bagaimana Taehyung mengalahkannya telak tempo hari, tetapi Jungkook pantang diam kalau merasa diganggu. Jadi Jungkook menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan saat itu juga, Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama—tentu saja.

Duk Duk

Untuk kedua kalinya, Jungkook mengetuk jendela mobil Taehyung keras-keras, saat itu juga Taehyung menurunkan jendelanya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka adikmu! Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku?!"

"Adikku menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh! Biar kuperjelas, aku tidak tahan dengan tingkah adikmu yang manja dan egois, jadi tolong bilang padanya untuk menyerah saja!"

"Aku cuma diminta untuk mengantarkan ini, bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehanmu."

"Aigoo~ Coba lihat orang ini, kau ini budak adikmu atau apa? Kenapa mau saja disuruh apapun? Buang saja apapun itu yang adikmu titipkan untukku dan bilang padanya kalau kau sudah memberikannya padaku, kau bodoh ya? Sudahlah. Aku buang-buang waktu bicara di sini denganmu."

Jungkook hanya sempat berbalik sebelum Taehyung mencengkeram lengannya.

"Adikku menitipkan ini untukmu." Jungkook melihat sebuah kaleng berbentuk bulat dengan motif polkadot yang kekanakan.

"MASA BODOH!"

 _Sret_. Jungkook menarik tangannya kuat-kuat, "Jangan mengikutiku lagi!" lalu kembali ke mobilnya dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

Taehyung membiarkan mobil Jungkook melesat pergi, melepaskannya? Tidak. Karena Taehyung selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai tuntas.

Sepanjang jalan pulang Jungkook harus bersabar, melirik kaca spion dan selalu menemukan mobil hitam besar menyebalkan mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

* * *

 _(Keesokan harinya...)_

"Eomma, aku berangkat!"

"Loh? Pakai sepeda? Mobilmu kenapa?"

Jungkook menangkap raut bingung di wajah ibunya, melihatnya menenteng sepeda yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

"Mobilnya tidak apa-apa, aku cuma mau olahraga biar sehat kok."

Kemudian Jungkook mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenaga penuh, dia berangkat ke kantor jauh lebih pagi hari ini, sengaja menghindari telat. Sebenarnya juga berpikir kalau mungkin dia bisa lolos dari stalkernya yang keras kepala, tetapi Taehyung yang sama gila dengan adiknya ternyata sudah siaga di pinggir jalan. Memamerkan kekeras kepalaannya, mengendarai mobilnya super lambat hanya untuk mengimbangi kecepatan sepeda Jungkook.

Ketika melihat jalur khusus sepeda, Jungkook bisa tersenyum senang, dia pikir akhirnya bisa bebas dari Taehyung dan mobil jeleknya yang besar, tetapi sial, tiba-tiba saja sepedanya tidak bisa dikayuh lantaran rantainya yang copot. Memang hanya copot, tetapi Jungkook bukan tukang reparasi sepeda dan jelas dia juga tidak mau mengotori tangannya yang putih dengan oli yang menempel di rantai.

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Siasatnya gagal total dan Jungkook hanya membakar kalori habis-habisan. Dia menendang sepedanya, menelantarkannya di jalan begitu saja dan pergi naik bus. Jungkook bahkan tidak kaget lagi melihat Taehyung mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bus.

* * *

 _(Keesokan harinya, lagi...)_

"Loh, Kookie, mau dibawa ke mana sepatu rodanya?"

"Kupakai ke kantor."

"Hah? Berangkat ke kantor? Dengan sepatu roda? Kamu tuh lagi program diet ya? Kemarin sepeda, sekarang sepatu roda."

Jungkook mencebik, secara tidak langsung ibunya baru saja bilang Jungkook gendut. Jungkook sadar dia banyak makan sih.

'Ini semua gara-gara adik-kakak gila, aku jadi harus repot begini.'

* * *

Sesuai dugaan, mobil hitam besar milik Taehyung sudah bersiap di jalan. Segera setelah Jungkook muncul, mesin mobil dinyalakan. Jungkook tersenyum miring, dia sudah buat rencana matang-matang, kali ini dia pakai sepatu roda akan pergi lewat jalan-jalan sempit khusus pejalan kaki, dengan begitu mobil besar Taehyung pasti tidak bisa lewat, dan Jungkook sudah cek kondisi sepatu rodanya—super oke.

Dan inilah jalan sempitnya. Melihat mobil Taehyung berhenti bergerak tidak mampu mengikuti, Jungkook kelewat bangga menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah mobil—dia yakin Taehyung pasti sedang melihat ke arahnya.

Nyatanya? Dari balik jendela mobil yang gelap, sepasang mata elang milik Taehyung memang tertuju pada Jungkook, pemuda usia 20an yang menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Itu sangat kekanakan, tetapi juga menggemaskan. Taehyung tersenyum.

* * *

"Aku pulang~"

"Selamat datang anak Eomma yang paling imut."

Jungkook tersenyum, mengikuti ibunya yang menggiringnya ke meja makan.

Jungkook tersenyum, ibunya jadi bingung kenapa Jungkook tidak keberatan dipanggil imut padahal biasanya dia selalu protes.

"Ada apa sih? Kok senang sekali kelihatannya?"

"Hmm? Aku kan memang selalu riang~"

Jungkook mengabaikan tatapan bingung ibunya, memasukan sepotong daging ke mulutnya dan tersenyum semakin lebar.

'Aku menang Eomma! Taehyung yang katanya mantan anggota tentara khusus tapi ternyata dongsaeng-babo itu tidak bisa menggangguku hari ini HA HA HA!'

"HA HA HA!"

"Ih! Jungkook! Kamu kenapa sih? Eomma jadi takut lihat kamu."

Jungkook menutup mulutnya, tidak sadar tertawa sungguhan saking senangnya.

"Uhhh...cuma ingat kejadian lucu tadi di kantor. Hehe"

Ibunya hanya geleng kepala. Jungkook makan lagi.

* * *

"Huwaaaa~ segarnyaaa!"

Itu Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi setelah makan malam, keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan boxer dan handuk tersampir di bahu, kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara tinggi-tinggi—peregangan—kemudian kepalanya digerakan kanan-kiri. Waktu tengok ke kanan, Jungkook menatap pintu kamarnya, waktu tengok ke kiri, Jungkook menatap pintu kaca menuju beranda...dan Taehyung yang menatap ke arahnya.

"HIYAAAAAAAAA—"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya buru-buru begitu ingat ada ibunya di ruangan lain, walaupun rumahnya sangat besar dan kamarnya ada di lantai dua tetap saja ada kemungkinan ibunya mendengar teriakannya yang menggelegar kan.

Dengan langkah lebar Jungkook berjalan menuju pintu kaca itu, bukan untuk menyapa Taehyung—jelas saja bukan—tetapi untuk menarik tirai dan menghalangi pandangan Taehyung ke dalam kamarnya.

SRAK

Tirai tertutup rapat. Jungkook menghempaskan badannya ke atas tempat tidur, dia tidak akan pakai baju ngomong-ngomong, karena Jungkook memang terbiasa tidur hanya mengenakan boxer.

'Aku tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada ya orang yang keras kepala sampai level akut begini. Kenapa tidak buang saja hadiahnya sih? Toh adiknya juga tidak akan tahu. Terserahlah, kalau mau berdiri di sana sampai pagi ya silahkan, memangnya aku peduli.'

Jungkook menggerutu dalam hati, menggapai iPadnya yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan membuka aplikasi game petualangan yang sedang populer. Selain makanan manis, Jungkook juga sangat suka main game, kalau sudah main game, biasanya Jungkook lupa waktu, main sampai tidur—kalau hari libur dia bisa begadang, tetapi setelah bekerja seharian Jungkook tidak akan bisa begadang.

Kemudian satu jam berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook ingat lagi dengan Taehyung.

'Sudah satu jam, tidak mungkin orang itu masih di luar kan?'

Itu sebuah pertanyaan, karena sebenarnya Jungkook tidak yakin Taehyung sudah pergi mengingat betapa keras kepalanya Taehyung. Dimakan rasa penasaran, Jungkookpun meninggalkan kasur empuknya, mengendap-endap seperti pencuri di kamar sendiri, lalu membuka sedikit tirai yang menutup pintu kaca menuju beranda, mengintip keluar hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata menatap balik tepat ke matanya.

SRAK—BRAK

Itu suara tirai yang dibuka kasar sekali tarik diikuti pintu kaca yang dibuka sama kasarnya.

"Tsk. Sini!"

"Apa?"

"Titipan adikmu lah!"

"Oh."

Taehyung menyerahkan paper bag berwarna merah, di dalamnya ada kaleng yang sama yang Jungkook lihat tempo hari.

"Aku sudah menerimanya, tugasmu sudah selesai, sana pergi! Jangan mengangguku lagi!"

Seperti itu, Taehyung berbalik pergi begitu saja, melewati pagar pembatas dan melompat turun ke bawah dengan gesitnya—persis kera, menurut Jungkook, karena Jungkook tidak mau memuji Taehyung.

"Benar-benar. Dia seperti anjing peliharaan adiknya sendiri. Lagipula apa sih isi kotak ini sampai dia bikin susah berhari-hari?" Jungkook bertanya-tanya, jadi dia mengeluarkan kotak misterius itu dari paper bag saat itu juga dan membuka tutupnya, melihat isinya yang adalah kue kering rasanya Jungkook ingin melemparnya ke bawah saat itu juga.

"Eh, tapi gara-gara ini aku jadi ditempeli parasit berhari-hari, aku akan membuangnya begitu saja?"

Dengan segala pertimbangan akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk memberikan kue kering itu besok pada ARTnya yang datang tiap pagi dan sore.

* * *

Satu lagi pagi yang tenang terlewati, tetapi mengingat yang sudah-sudah Jungkook tidak bisa tenang, pagi hilang tetap saja Taehyung bisa muncul tiba-tiba saat dia pulang. Dengan pikiran itu, Jungkook malas-malasan menghampiri mobilnya yang diparkir di basement kantor. Setelah nyaris dua minggu, diikuti Taehyung jadi semacam rutinitas, rasa-rasanya Jungkook nyaris terbiasa. Kalau nanti Taehyung munculpun mungkin Jungkook tidak akan kaget lagi.

Brak

Jungkook baru saja menutup pintu dan siap menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, ketika adegan kurang menyenangkan tertangkap kaca spion mobilnya. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, kemudian memicingkan mata, ada segerombolan orang berbadan besar dan seseorang yang memberontak di tengah-tengah, setelah diperhatikan lagi, Jungkook memastikan kalau itu adalah perempuan, yang kelihatannya sedang berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari usaha penculikan. Sadar ada yang butuh pertolongan, tentu saja Jungkook tidak tinggal diam.

"YAH!"

DUAK

Jungkook menendang salah satu dari komplotan penculik tanpa ragu, si penculik tersungkur, tangannya yang mencengkeram lengan si perempuan yang ketakutan terlepas, perempuan itu menoleh. Oh betapa kagetnya Jungkook ketika tahu itu adalah Soorim.

'Apa ini jebakan?'

Jangan salahkan Jungkook berburuk sangka, tetapi image Soorim dan Taehyung sudah sama gilanya di mata Jungkook. Menyewa orang untuk berpura-pura menculiknya supaya ditolong Jungkook alias cari perhatian, itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin Soorim lakukan. Hanya saja, ketika menangkap raut panik dan ketakutan dari wajah Soorim, Jungkook mengesampingkan curiganya dan memutuskan menolong anak itu lebih dulu.

"Jungkook! Hueeeee Jungkook tolong aku!"

Dua orang pria berbadan besar sekaligus menarik Soorim ke arah sebuah mobil van bercat hitam, kalau sampai Soorim berhasil dibawa masuk dan pintu mobil tertutup maka habislah kesempatan Jungkook menolong anak itu. Setelah menumbangkan dua orang lagi yang berusaha menghadangnya, Jungkook tidak membuang waktu untuk berlari mengejar Soorim, anak itu berteriak panik ketika tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Soorim dipaksa duduk diapit dua pria yang sama yang menyeretnya ke dalam mobil, pria di sisi kirinya yang berkumis dan memiliki bekas sayatan di pipi kiri baru saja akan menutup pintu ketika tangan panjang Jungkook lebih dulu masuk dan meraih lengan Soorim.

"Jungkook! Jungkook tolong!"

BRAK

Pintu mobil yang memang ditutup dengan digeser itu sengaja ditutup keras-keras oleh penculik berkumis, tentu saja lengan Jungkook yang sudah berhasil masuk terbentur di antaranya. Jungkook berteriak, tetapi tidak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Soorim sedikitpun.

"HUEEEEEEE Jungkook! Lepas saja tanganku lepas!" Tangisan Soorim berganti, tadinya terus meminta tolong sekarang pasrah diculik daripada melihat Jungkook kesakitan. Yah, walaupun manja dan cerewet Soorim pada dasarnya anak baik, hanya kadang terlalu kekanakan dan suka bersikap semaunya.

"OPPA! OPPA TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Teriakan Soorim terakhir membuat Jungkook menoleh ke belakang sekilas, cukup menangkap sosok Taehyung yang berlari seperti cheetah. Jungkook tahu setelah ini akan aman, jadi dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Soorim, raut panik mulai terlihat pada wajah para penculik, si pria berkumis membenturkan pintu mobil ke lengan Jungkook berkali-kali dengan harapan Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya. Penculik yang bertugas di belakang kemudi tidak kalah panik, matanya memperhatikan Taehyung yang semakin mendekat.

"YAH! Lepaskan saja anak itu!"

"Mwo?"

"Kita bisa celaka kalau dia sudah di sini! Lepaskan saja!"

Jungkook sama sekali tidak siap ketika komplotan penculik itu tiba-tiba saja mendorong Soorim keluar—ke arahnya. Maka keduanya terjatuh dengan suara berdebum ke lantai basement yang dingin, Jungkook di bawah dan Soorim menindihnya—itu hanya sebentar, karena Soorim cukup tahu diri untuk tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan setelah apa yang Jungkook lakukan untuknya. Mobil para penculik melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan lokasi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung menatap Soorim dan Jungkook bergantian. Soorim menangis sesenggukan, sementara Jungkook masih terbaring memegangi lengan kanannya sambil meringis—tidak ada yang baik-baik saja.

"Oppa—hiks—bagaimana ini—hiks—Jungkook HUEEEEEEEEE!"

Taehyung membantu Jungkook untuk duduk, kemudian meraih lengannya yang terluka. Saat itu Jungkook mengenakan jaket, Soorim membantu menggulung bagian lengannya dengan hati-hati, tampak jelas bekas merah yang pasti akan membiru—bahkan meski hanya sedikit itu berdarah dari kuatnya tekanan yang diterima kulit.

"HUEEEEE OPPA! Jungkook terlukaaa!"

"Soorim, berhenti menangis dan bantu dia berdiri."

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa berdiri sendiri!"

"Ikut aku—"

"Aku bawa mobil—"

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir mobil sendiri setelah kau mendapat luka ini karena menolong adikku."

Soorim memperhatikan dua pria yang berdebat, tangisannya reda dengan sendirinya. Pada akhirnya Jungkook pasrah mengikuti Taehyung ke mobilnya, itu karena lengannya sangat sakit dan setelah dipikir Jungkook juga tidak ingin menyetir dengan lengan seperti itu.

* * *

"Kalau tadi tidak ada Jungkook aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Oppa," adu Soorim pada kakaknya yang menyetir mobil, sementara dirinya memilih duduk di kursi tengah dengan Jungkook.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya kebetulan saja lewat di sana."

"Aku tadi menelepon Jungkook setelah menelepon Oppa. Dia langsung datang menolongku. Dia tidak melepaskan tanganku meskipun penculik sialan itu terus membenturkan pintu mobil ke lengannya."

"Soorim, jaga bahasamu. Kau perempuan."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau ini pintar sekali mengarang cerita ya," ujarnya pada Soorim, Jungkook tidak terkejut sama sekali saat perempuan itu malah menatapnya dengan wajah polos dibuat-buat. Soorim pasti sengaja, mengatakan macam-macam supaya Jungkook semakin diberi restu oleh Taehyung, padahal siapa juga yang butuh restu Taehyung.

"Aku sungguh hanya kebetulan saja ada di sana. Lagipula kalaupun itu bukan adikmu, aku akan tetap menolongnya."

"Aku tahu."

Taehyung tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak lupa apa saja yang sudah dilihatnya dari Jungkook selama berhari-hari mengawasinya. Bahkan jika itu nenek tua, Taehyung tahu Jungkook akan tetap menolongnya. Hanya Soorim yang berpikir lebih.

* * *

Jungkook pikir, Taehyung akan mengantarnya pulang, rupanya dia malah dibawa ke rumah sakit, tapi itu bukan hanya untuk Jungkook, Taehyung juga memeriksakan adiknya. Soorim hanya menderita lebam ringan di pergelangan tangan, para penculik itu pasti mencengkeram tangannya erat sekali. Dan Jungkook akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa lengannya terasa sangat sakit—itu retak. Dokter melilit lengannya dengan perban dan memberinya penyanggah, mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk tidak menggerakan tangannya sama sekali selama beberapa hari.

"Tsk. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku makan?"

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang menggerutu pelan sesaat setelah dokter selesai menanganinya, bukan tentang bagaimana dia akan bekerja tapi hanya makan—Jungkook pasti sangat suka makan, pikir Taehyung.

"Kuantar pulang."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Kenapa harus naik taksi? Lebih baik kami yang antar, kan gratis."

Jungkook menatap Soorim datar. "Aku punya banyak uang untuk dihabiskan, kau pikir aku peduli dengan tumpangan gratis?"

Soorim mencebik.

Jungkook mengabaikannya dan beralih menatap Taehyung. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke sini," ujar Jungkook dengan nada agak terpaksa, rasanya berat saja mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang menguntitnya sampai kemarin, itu perbuatan kriminal juga kan.

"Di luar hujan, akan sulit mendapat taksi karena semua orang memesannya," ujar Taehyung.

"Aku bisa minta tolong temanku untuk menjemputku," balas Jungkook, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men-dial nomor Seokjin.

" _Halo? Jungkook! Kebetulan sekali aku baru mau menelepon."_

"Hyung, aku di rumah sakit, bisa jemput aku?"

" _Apa?!"_

Jungkook menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, suara Seokjin cukup membuat telinganya berdengung.

" _Kenapa kau di rumah sakit?"_

"Ceritanya kapan-kapan saja, aku capek Hyung. Aku di Severance. Datang sekarang juga ya, aku tunggu!"

Pip

Jungkook memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu Seokjin mengiyakan, dia yakin Seokjin pasti datang menjemputnya kok.

"Temanku akan datang. Kalian pulang saja duluan," ujar Jungkook seraya menatap Soorim dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu sampai temanmu datang."

"Betul!" Soorim mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Taehyung, kemudian berjalan ke samping ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati Jungkook dan duduk di atasnya. "Sementara menunggu, apa kau mau sesuatu? Di luar ada vending machine. Mau kopi hangat?"

Jungkook berdecak, menatap dengan jengah wajah Soorim yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya. Diusirpun tidak akan mempan, jadi Jungkook memutar badan dan duduk memunggungi Soorim.

"Tidak perlu."

Sebelum Soorim bicara lebih banyak, Jungkook mengutak-atik ponselnya, membuka games yang paling mudah karena sekarang dia cuma punya satu tangan untuk memainkannya. Soorim menghela napas kecewa.

* * *

"Jungkook!"

Itu bukan suara Seokjin, tapi itu suara yang juga sangat familiar. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya yang terus tertunduk fokus pada ponsel, teman-temannya setengah berlari memasuki ruangan, sebenarnya Jungkook bingung kenapa mereka datang ramai-ramai padahal Jungkook cuma menelepon Seokjin, namun jauh daripada itu Jungkook lebih bingung lagi mendapati wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dilihatnya ada di antara mereka. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, Jungkook ingat betul siapa orang itu, lagipula wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya warna rambutnya yang sekarang jadi pink seperti permen kapas.

"Jimin Hyung? Kapan Hyung kembali?"

 _Teman baik Jungkook 3: Jimin_

 _Seperti Seokjin, Jimin juga teman main Jungkook. Mungkin dibanding teman main Jungkook yang lain, Jimin adalah yang paling protektif terhadap Jungkook. Terakhir kali Jungkook dan Jimin bertemu adalah ketika Jungkook lulus SMP. Saat itu Jimin tiba-tiba saja pindah entah kemana dan hilang kontak._

"Kemarin."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?!"

Seokjin menyela, "Sebenarnya tadi itu aku berniat meneleponmu karena Jimin."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Kami sudah dalam perjalanan ke klub biasa untuk merayakan kembalinya Jimin, tapi malah harus ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

 _Teman baik Jungkook 4: Namjoon_

 _Berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Seokjin dan Jimin. Kenal Jungkook karena Seokjin. Lebih sering terlihat bersama Seokjin daripada Jungkook, tapi dia juga peduli pada Jungkook seperti teman-temannya yang lain kok._

Jimin menarik napas dramatis saat sadar Jungkook memakai arm-sling. "Tanganmu patah?!"

"Tidak kok. Cuma retak."

Jimin menarik kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. "Sama saja!"

Jungkook tidak protes, hanya bibirnya yang mengerucut imut—itu sesuatu yang aneh di mata Soorim dan Taehyung, mereka masih di sana ngomong-ngomong.

"Ahem."

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdeham. Itu Soorim, yang mungkin merasa keberatan karena keberadaannya tidak terasa.

"Eh? Soorim? Ada di sini juga?" ujar Seokjin basa-basi, baru sadar kalau ada dua orang lain di sekitar ranjang Jungkook. Seokjin menatap pria bersorot mata tajam yang berdiri di samping Soorim dengan penasaran. "Ini..."

"Dia kakakku."

"Kim Taehyung."

"Sebenarnya Jungkook terluka karena menolongku, dia—"

Soorim tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Jungkook buru-buru turun dari ranjang rumah sakit.

"Karena sudah di sini ayo cepat antar aku pulang. Aku capek, mau tidur," ujar Jungkook, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu siapapun. Dalam hati sih sengaja, malas mendengar Soorim cerita macam-macam yang sebenarnya sudah sangat dilebih-lebihkan.

Jimin, masih sama seperti dulu, langsung mengekori Jungkook tanpa peduli yang lain.

"E-eh—" Seokjin sih masih tahu sopan santun, jadi dia pikir setidaknya harus basa-basi dengan Soorim dan Taehyung. "Anu. Permisi."

Setelah membungkuk satu kali, Seokjin segera menyusul dua kawannya, Namjoon mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Oppa, lihat tidak, Jungkook sangat manis kan. Dia mungkin malu kalau tindakan heroiknya diumbar di depan teman-temannya. Bukankah dia menggemaskan? Haa~ Kalau punya Jungkook aku tidak perlu lagi mencemaskan apapun, karena ada dia yang melindungiku."

Soorim terlalu sibuk dengan delusinya, tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya sejak teman-teman Jungkook datang, pandangan mata Taehyung hanya tertuju pada si rambut pink yang tampak terlalu dekat dengan Jungkook.

"Ayo pulang."

 **Bersambung...**

Mau curhat~ Tadinya tuh sempet males lanjutin ini, pertama karena udah sempet buat scriptnya sampe beberapa episode, tapi ngga kesave karena notebook ngadat TT_TT

Terus beberapa kali dicek juga ngga ada yang review :v

Tp pas lihat udah ada review walaupun cuma sedikit langsung semangat lanjutin lagi :')

Jd intinya manhi manhi kamsahamnida untuk yg udah sempetin review, saranghaeeeeeeee~

P.S. Dear e-elia, bukan film sih sebenernya, tapi drama BL tiongkok yang diangkat dari novel. Judulnya Shi Bu Ke Dang, diterjemahin jadi Advance Bravely/Unstoppable. Bisa dicari di Youtube. Tp hati-hati kecewa sama endingnya, krn alasan hukum itu jadi endingnya nyeleneh bgt ^^;; *makanya ff ini lahir*

P.S.S. Cover ffnya diganti jadi foto behind the scenenya AB, Jason (seme) freaking kissed Simon (uke) on the cheek while he's sleeping #squealnglikeamadman (Ada cerita di balik fotonya: Selesai syuting Simon tidur kan, terus Jason yang abis makan siang lihat Simon tidur dg mulut kebuka, Jason minta asisten di sampingnya untuk fotoin mereka sebagai "balas dendam" karena hari itu Simon nampar Jason (tuntutan film). Kru pada kaget dong tiba-tiba Jason cium pipi Simon, tapi sebelum kagetnya puas tiba-tiba PLAK si Jason ditampar lagi sama Simon XD Refleks XD Simonnya minta maaf, terus Jason bilang "Kalo Simon lagi tidur kita harus jaga jarak seengganya 10 meter jaga-jaga takut diserang" XD Lagian sih moduuuuus )


	3. I'll Protect You

This is a remake from chinese BL drama, Advance Bravely (30 eps). I take no credits.

.

 **Chapter III: I'll Protect You**

.

.

Malam itu Soorim tidak bisa tidur, masih dihantui kejadian beberapa jam lalu saat dirinya nyaris saja diculik. Padahal Soorim cuma mau menemui Jungkook, anak itu selalu bilang sibuk kalau Soorim mengajaknya bicara, jadi Soorim berniat menemuinya di jam pulang kantor.

Sejak turun dari mobilnya, Soorim sudah merasa aneh, seperti ada yang memperhatikan. Mau kembali ke mobilpun sudah jauh, dia juga tidak berani berbalik. Karena takut, Soorim berinisiatif menelepon Taehyung, saat itulah segerombolan pria berbadan besar menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

Cklek

Soorim mengangkat wajah yang disembunyikannya di balik kedua kakinya yang dia peluk erat, menatap Taehyung yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oppa, aku takut."

"Aku sudah di sini, buat apa takut."

"Apa mereka orang suruhan Black Panther?"

"Itu masih diselidiki."

Soorim mendengus. "Sudah pasti mereka! Mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan Oppa makanya mereka memakai cara kotor seperti ini."

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini aku sangat bersyukur ada Jungkook. Oppa, aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Saat dia muncul hari ini, itu seperti mimpi—seperti aku ada di langit ke sembilan."

Taehyung terdiam, menatap adiknya yang kasmaran, sebelum memaksanya berbaring dan menyelimutinya. "Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi tidur."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung memanggil Youngjae ke ruangannya untuk menjelaskan hasil penyelidikan tentang percobaan penculikan kemarin. Sesuai dugaan Soorim, Black Panther, akademi lain yang bersaing dengan milik Taehyung, adalah dalang di balik kejadian itu.

"Ketua, kurasa ada baiknya Nona Soorim tinggal di sini untuk sementara, akan ada banyak orang yang menjaganya."

Taehyung membenarkan ucapan Youngjae dalam hati.

"Suruh beberapa orang menjemput Soorim dan bawa dia ke sini."

"Siap!" Youngjae menghentakan kaki dalam sikap siap, pria itu berbalik hendak pergi namun tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi.

"Ah! Ketua, ada satu hal lagi, kudengar saat ini Black Panther sedang mengawasi Jeon Jung Kook."

 _Deg_

"Jeon Jung Kook?"

"Eum. Orang yang menolong Nona Soorim kemarin. Ketua tahu sendiri, Black Panther tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja orang yang sudah terlibat dalam urusan mereka. Kurasa itu bukan hal buruk, mereka akan tahu berurusan dengan siapa. Jeon Jung Kook putra satu-satunya pengusaha terkenal, orang tuanya cukup berpengaruh, mereka pasti berpikir dua kali sebelum terlibat dengannya."

Taehyung terdiam, Youngjae berpikir apakah dia salah lihat, tetapi sepertinya ekspresi wajah Taehyung jadi semakin kaku.

"Err...aku permisi, Ketua."

* * *

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook tidak kaget ketika Jimin datang berkunjung ke rumahnya pagi-pagi sekali, dia sebenarnya sudah berniat menginap semalam sehabis mengantar Jungkook pulang. Hanya saja Jungkook memaksanya pulang.

Ditemani Jimin saat sakit rasanya seperti ibunya yang overprotektif tiba-tiba jadi dua. Menyenangkan karena Jungkook bahkan tidak perlu bergerak untuk mengambil apapun, tapi kupingnya juga panas dengar celotehan keduanya.

"Kookie, Eomma sudah buatkan susu, diminum dulu supaya tulangnya cepat pulih."

"Eommonim, biar aku saja yang pegang gelasnya."

Tuh kan. Pagi-pagi sudah repot disuruh minum susu. Padahal Jimin tidak perlu repot-repot memegangi gelas susunya juga, Jungkook kan masih punya satu tangan untuk dipakai.

Jungkook menghabiskan susunya tanpa banyak protes, percuma, dua lawan satu dia pasti kalah suara.

"Kau belum cerita bagaimana tanganmu bisa patah. Apa seseorang sengaja melukaimu karena tidak suka? Katakan padaku siapa orangnya. Biar kuberi dia pelajaran."

"Tsk. Aku cuma menolong orang, ada perempuan yang mau diculik, jadi aku membantunya menghajar para penculiknya."

"Kau melawan komplotan penculik sendirian?! Yah! Bagaimana kalau mereka bawa senjata! Aku tahu kau suka menolong tapi perhatikan juga keselamatanmu!"

"Benar! Dari dulu kau selalu begitu. Apa kau ingat dulu saat kakimu patah karena menolong kucing yang tersangkut di pohon?! Aigoo. Apa kau pikir tulang-tulangmu itu terbuat dari baja? Kenapa kau membuatnya patah terus?!"

"Cuma dua kali Eomma."

"CUMA?!"

Jungkook meringis. "Ssh. Eomma, telingaku sakit kalau Eomma teriak begitu. Lagipula apa Eomma tidak bisa tidak memarahiku di depan temanku? Itu memalukan."

"Malu apa. Jiminie sudah seperti anak Eomma juga, dia bukan orang lain. Eh. Ngomong-ngomong Jiminie kenapa lama sekali tidak pernah main ke sini?"

"Aku sempat pindah rumah, tapi sekarang kembali ke Seoul."

"Itu bagus. Jungkook jadi ada yang menjaga. Aigoo. Dulu setiap kali Kookie diganggu anak lain, Kookie pasti pulang sambil menangis di gendong Jiminie."

"Eomma! Aku sudah besar!"

Jungkook merasakan pipinya memanas, sementara kedua orang lainnya sibuk menertawakannya.

"Ya sudah, Eomma ke belakang dulu."

Nyonya Jeon meninggalkan dua anak muda itu di ruang tengah, tentu dia paham kalau keduanya ingin bicara tanpa diganggu wanita tua.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kenapa Hyung menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"Saat itu keluargaku sedang dalam masalah, aku juga tidak paham sih, yang penting sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Jimin tersenyum manis, lalu meraih remote di meja dan menyalakan TV.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayahmu dimana? Aku tidak melihatanya dari tadi."

"Appa kerja di luar negeri, sudah sekitar dua tahun."

"Luar negeri? Lalu kenapa kau dan ibumu tidak ikut?"

"Kami bisa mengunjungi Appa, setiap liburan panjang kami pasti datang berkunjung, Appa juga sesekali pulang kalau sedang dinas di sini, biasanya sekitar dua atau tiga hari."

Jimin mengangguk. "Apa kau sudah izin tidak masuk kerja?"

"Hum. Apa Hyung akan di sini seharian?"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Hyung sendiri tidak kerja?"

"Aku kerja, tapi sedang libur—meliburkan diri tepatnya."

"Hyung kerja apa?"

"Sutradara."

"Serius?!"

"Aniyo—hehe. Aku masih belajar, kadang jadi produser juga."

"Kalau begitu Hyung sering bertemu artis dong?! Apa Hyung pernah bertemu IU?!"

Begitulah keduanya terus bicara tanpa henti, seolah ingin menebus beberapa tahun yang terlewat karena Jimin menghilang tiba-tiba.

* * *

Soorim menolak keras saat tahu Taehyung berniat mengurungnya di akademi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Aku bisa mati bosan! Lagipula ini kan bukan masalahku, ini masalah Oppa dengan Black Panther."

Taehyung menatap Soorim tajam, Soorim menelan ludah, jarang-jarang Taehyung melotot padanya.

"Jadi menurutmu insiden kemarin tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali denganmu? Lalu kenapa aku dapat laporan kalau beberapa hari yang lalu kau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan seseorang dari Black Panther? Karena itu mereka tahu kau ada dimana!"

Soorim menekuk wajah. "Aku kan tidak tahu dia anggota Black Panther," suaranya berubah pelan, "Jungkook selalu bersikap dingin padaku, makanya aku berpikir untuk bersenang-senang—kupikir aku bisa melupakannya."

Taehyung kembali memasang wajah datar. "Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Kau tetap tinggal di sini, atau aku akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri."

Soorim tidak bisa lagi melakukan apa-apa, jadi gadis itu keluar dari ruangan Taehyung dengan langkah dihentak keras-keras, terpaksa menuruti kakaknya dan tinggal di akademi.

Sepeninggal adiknya, Taehyung menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja kerjanya, memijat pelipisnya, pusing mencemaskan adiknya yang kadang memang sangat kekanakan, itu salahnya sendiri yang terlalu memanjakan Soorim—Taehyung tidak menyesal ngomong-ngomong, dia hanya perlu menjaga Soorim lebih lagi dan dia tidak keberatan untuk itu.

" _...kudengar saat ini Black Panther sedang mengawasi Jeon Jung Kook."_

Taehyung berhenti memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba saja ucapan Youngjae terngiang di kepalanya.

Jungkook. Taehyung bisa bilang kalau kemampuan bela diri anak itu cukup bagus, dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan orang suruhan Black Panther sendirian, tetapi saat ini tangannya sedang cedera, ceritanya mungkin akan berbeda.

* * *

Jungkook pikir dia akan mati bosan karena tidak bisa kemana-mana seharian ini, tetapi ternyata Jimin datang, bahkan Seokjin dan Namjoon juga. Rumah jadi ramai, ibunya membuat banyak makanan untuk makan siang dengan bantuan Seokjin—Namjoon tidak pernah diizinkan masuk dapur manapun karena dia sangat ceroboh, sementara Jimin lebih tertarik menempeli Jungkook.

Jungkook sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman setelah hari yang panjang dan siap dengan iPadnya ketika angin berhembus dari arah balkon menyibak tirai, sepertinya Jungkook lupa menutup rapat pintu balkon.

"Huh?"

Jungkook mengernyit. Ketika tirai tersibak tadi, sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu—tinggi dan hitam. Apa itu hantu?

Jungkook tidak takut hantu loh. Jadi tentu saja Jungkook tidak ragu sama sekali ketika berjalan ke arah balkon, tirai yang terus bergoyang pelan tertiup angin samar-samar memperlihatkan sosok misterius itu semakin jelas. Hitam-hitam itu sepertinya setelan jas, jadi mungkin bukan hantu—tapi perampok? Eh, tapi sejak kapan perampok mulai memakai jas saat merampok?

Daripada penasaran Jungkook menarik tirai, seseorang berdiri di balkonnya, mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut setelan jas mahal.

Itu Taehyung.

Meski hanya melihat dari belakang, entah kenapa Jungkook hapal sekali dengan postur badan stalkernya itu.

"Ahem."

Jungkook berdeham, Taehyung bergeming. Padahal Jungkook yakin suaranya terdengar keluar meski terhalang pintu kaca kok, kamarnya kan tidak kedap suara, dan lagi pintu balkonnya juga tidak tertutup rapat.

"Sedang apa kau di balkon orang malam-malam begini, bukannya tidur."

"..."

Jungkook mulai kesal, dia jelas-jelas diabaikan.

"Oh... Aku tahu apa tujuanmu. Biar kuluruskan ya, aku menyelamatkan adikmu hanya karena moralitas, bukan karena ada motif lain. Kau tidak perlu merasa berhutang budi seperti ini. Lagipula, ini juga tindakan sia-sia. Siapa juga yang akan melukaiku di rumahku sendiri? Ibuku?"

"..."

Nihil. Taehyung masih tidak merespon atau bergerak sedikitpun, tetap pada sikapnya memunggungi Jungkook dengan kedua tangan terkait di belakang punggung.

Jungkook semakin kesal.

"Yah! Sana minggir! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau badan sebesar ini berdiri di sini sepanjang malam!?"

"..."

 _Brak—Srak_

Pada akhirnya Jungkook memilih menutup pintu keras-keras, menutup tirai rapat-rapat dan berbalik pergi, menuju kasurnya yang nyaman.

"Terserah. Dasar tukang cari perhatian. Dia kira aku peduli? Biar saja dia jadi umpan nyamuk di luar sana."

Oh. Nyamuk. Jungkook lihat bagian belakang leher Taehyung yang tidak tertutup kerah kemeja merah-merah seperti digigit nyamuk tadi, hebatnya pria itu bahkan tidak tampak terganggu sama sekali, kalau Jungkook sih pasti sudah tidak tahan untuk menggaruk.

 _Bruk_

Jungkook membanting badannya ke atas kasur.

'Menyebalkan. Selalu saja berbuat sesuka hati, pasti karena dia jago berkelahi dia pikir tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Lihat saja, kalau tanganku sudah sembuh aku akan memberinya pelajaran!'

* * *

Jungkook tidak sadar kapan dia tertidur semalam, saat membuka mata hari sudah pagi dan Taehyung tidak lagi terlihat di balkonnya.

Jungkook berjalan ke arah balkon, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mengecek apa benar Taehyung tidak ada di sana lagi. Kosong.

 _Sroooooooottttt(?)_

Jungkook mengocok semprotan anti nyamuk di tangannya, kemudian menyemprotkannya sekali lagi lagi ke sekeliling balkon. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi tidak ada gunanya juga, nyamuk-nyamuk nakal yang semalam pasti sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kulakukan?" Jungkook bergumam sendiri saat sadar betapa konyolnya dia saat ini.

"Ah sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Karena dia mantan anggota tentara khusus, sudah pasti dia punya mental yang kuat dan pantang mundur. Kusuruh pergi juga dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja."

Jungkook meletakan semprotan anti nyamuk itu sembarangan di lantai dan menutup pintu balkonnya.

* * *

Tiga hari sudah Jungkook tidak masuk kantor, tiga hari Jimin selalu datang ke rumahnya, dan tiga hari dia selalu menemukan Taehyung berdiri di balkon kamarnya saat malam.

Jungkook menghela napas.

'Ini sudah hari ketiga. Kapan dia pergi?'

 _Ctar_

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya menonton film action di laptop, menajamkan pendengarannya dan kembali mendengar suara bergemurah dari luar.

'Petir? Apa hujan akan turun?'

Suara yang sama terus terdengar beberapa kali, sekarang malah ditambah bunyi gemeretak dari pintu kaca yang tertiup angin kencang.

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya.

Dia tidak ingin peduli, tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri di balkonnya saat ini, mungkin saja kedinginan dan jelas akan basah jika hujan benar turun.

Jungkook berdecak, pada akhirnya tetap membuka pintu balkon, lagi-lagi Taehyung menghadap ke luar, memamerkan punggungnya ke wajah Jungkook.

"Pergi saja!"

"..."

"Anginnya sangat kencang! Kau tidak lihat?"

"..."

Jungkook menggeram gemas.

 _BRAK_

Pintu yang malang itu dikasari lagi.

"Kau yang mau sendiri, urus saja dirimu sendiri kalau kau terbang tertiup angin!" Jungkook mengoceh, dia yakin Taehyung mendengarnya di luar sana.

Jungkook kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya dan melanjutkan acara nonton filmnya yang sempat terhenti, tapi Jungkook tidak bisa fokus pada dialog dalam film. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu, film itu akhirnya tamat dan Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si pemeran utama, konyol, padahal matanya jelas-jelas menatap ke layar laptop.

Suara kilat dan guntur juga gemeretak kaca yang tertangkap telinganya seolah mengambil semua fokusnya.

'Hujannya sangat deras.'

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kaca yang tertutup tirai.

Dan sekali lagi Jungkook kalah karena hatinya yang lemah. Anak itu mengambil handuk di lemari dan berjalan setengah kesal—setengahnya lagi khawatir—ke arah balkon, kembali membuka pintunya.

"Masuk ke dalam!"

Taehyung menoleh dan berbalik, kemeja dan jasnya sudah basah karena hujan disertai angin kencang, Jungkook mengulurkan handuk di tangannya.

"Sana mandi! Ibuku bilang kalau kehujanan harus mandi, supaya tidak kena flu. Kau bisa tidur di sofa, jangan keluar nanti ibuku bingung dari mana kau datang."

Syukurlah orang itu masih punya sedikit kewarasan untuk tidak menolak tawaran Jungkook. Jungkook berdecak, menatap kepergian si pria keras kepala dengan kesal sebelum kembali menutup pintu balkonnya yang entah sudah berapa kali dianiaya sejak kehadiran Taehyung.

"Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini."

Jungkook berujar pada dirinya sendiri.

 **Bersambung...**

JJKookie: makasih loh semangatnya :)

winkeukim: seneng banget baca komen yang excited hehe

Chapter ini Taehyungnya ngga banyak dialog ya sama Jungkook, Jungkooknya doang yang ngomong, manusia batu emang ŎUŎ

Tapi chapter depan TaeKook bakal ada momen yang lebih greget kok

Thanks alot ya buat semua yang sempetin komen :))


	4. Jungkook Getting Himself Into Trouble

This is a remake from chinese BL drama, Advance Bravely (30 eps). I take no credits.

.

 **Chapter IV: Jungkook Getting Himself Into Trouble**

.

.

Suara shower baru saja berhenti, Jungkook tanpa sadar menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi—itu seperti gerak refleks. Apa yang Jungkook tidak kira adalah melihat Taehyung keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang. Untuk alasan yang tidak Jungkook ketahui, pipinya memanas.

"Y-Yah! Kenapa kau keluar hanya memakai handuk?!"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak memberiku pakaian."

Jungkook turun dari kasurnya terburu-buru, membuka pintu lemarinya yang tinggi besar dan memilah-milih pakaian yang bisa dia berikan pada Taehyung.

"Pakai in—"

 _Deg_

Kalau Jungkook jantungan dia pasti sudah mati kaget ketika berbalik dan mendapati wajah datar Taehyung hanya berada beberapa cm di depannya. Jungkook bahkan tidak merasa seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya ketika dia memilih baju tadi.

Jungkook berdeham. "Yah, mundur sedikit! Kau terlalu dekat!"

Maka Taehyung mundur—satu langkah. "Kupikir kau butuh bantuan?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah, semua orang berpikir dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan satu tangannya.

"Cepat pakai ini!" Jungkook menyodorkan atasan longsleeve dan celana bahan hitam—ditambah satu pack celana dalam yang belum dibuka karena Jungkook tidak sudi berbagi celana dalam dengan Taehyung...atau siapapun.

Taehyung menerima semuanya dan kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Begitu mendengar suara kunci yang diputar, Jungkook terduduk lemas di atas kasur seperti orang yang baru melihat hantu—bedanya wajahnya menjadi merah bukannya pucat. Dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang, tangannya perlahan bergerak naik dan mendarat di dadanya sendiri.

'Heol. Ada apa denganku? Jantungku—rasanya seperti mau meledak. Apa aku punya penyakit jantung? Apa rasanya seperti ini? Kurasa aku perlu pergi ke dokter untuk periksa.'

Jungkook tidak tahu berapa lama dia berkutat dengan pikiran konyolnya, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung sudah berdiri di depannya lagi dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?"

Suara Taehyung yang berat kembali membuat Jungkook terkejut—sebenarnya itu mungkin karena Jungkook melamun sih. 'Sial. Kenapa aku tidak dengar suara langkahnya? Dan lagi, cepat sekali ganti bajunya.'

Mungkin Jungkook lupa kalau Taehyung adalah mantan anggota tentara yang berganti bajupun harus diwaktu.

"Tanganku baik-baik saja, seminggu lagi juga sudah bisa kugunakan—sepertinya kau tidak percaya, tapi aku pernah patah tulang dan itu benar-benar sembuh dengan cepat."

Jungkook tidak bohong, kakinya pernah patah saat SD dulu karena Jungkook jatuh dari pohon saat menolong kucing. Dokter bilang butuh waktu paling tidak satu setengah bulan untuk bisa pulih total, tetapi nyatanya Jungkook sudah bisa berlari, main bola, dan berlatih taekwondo bahkan sebelum minggu ke empat selesai.

"Kau selalu tidur tanpa baju."

Kalimat random dari mulut Taehyung entah kenapa membuat pipi Jungkook kembali memanas. Well, akhir-akhir ini memang Jungkook tidak pernah tidur setengah telanjang lagi, tepatnya sejak Taehyung selalu berdiri di balkonnya tiap malam.

"Ada penguntit di balkonku, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Terima kasih sekali loh."

Jungkook mengucapkannya dengan nada menyindir, tetapi yang disindir sama sekali tidak terusik. Taehyung tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya tidak juga, Jungkook curiga dirinya hanya berpikir berlebihan tetapi rasanya mata elang Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menatapnya intense—dan itu membuat Jungkook salah tingkah. Jungkook hampir saja bertanya kenapa sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?"

Taehyung bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk Jungkook menjawab sebelum pria itu menunduk dan menempelkan dahinya sendiri di dahi Jungkook.

 _Deg deg deg deg deg_

Jungkook panik, sepertinya jantungnya serius akan meledak.

"Jauhkan wajahmu!" seru Jungkook, seraya mendorong Taehyung, menekan dada bidang Taehyung dengan kepalan tangannya, atau setidaknya dia berusaha, karena demi apapun Taehyung bahkan tidak terdorong meski seinchi.

'WTF?! Aku sudah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga kenapa dia tidak bergerak sama sekali?! Dia ini manusia atau tembok?!'

Jungkook sudah akan berteriak lagi sebelum tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menegakan tubuhnya dan berlari secepat kilat ke arah balkon.

Jungkook ditinggal sendiri, di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, dan kebingungan.

Apa Taehyung baru saja mempermainkannya?

"YAH!"

Jungkook berlari ke arah balkon dengan emosi meluap-luap. Tetapi Taehyung sudah berada di bawah...berkelahi dengan seseorang. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung menyadari kehadiran orang itu, Jungkook bahkan tidak mendengar suara apapun—apa mungkin itu karena suara detak jantungnya yang terlalu ramai?

"The heck?! Apa itu pencuri?"

Emosi Jungkook menghilang seketika, matanya hanya fokus memperhatikan dua orang pria yang berkelahi di pekarangan rumahnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan masih turun dengan deras. Kemudian keduanya hilang dari pandangan dan Taehyung kembali seorang diri. Malam itu Jungkook akhirnya melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung memanjat ke balkon kamarnya, dia persis seperti kera—lagi-lagi Jungkook tidak mau mengakui kalau itu keren.

"Apa pencurinya sudah pergi?" tanya Jungkook ketika Taehyung kembali menginjakan kaki di balkon rumahnya.

"Pencuri? Dia bukan pencuri. Dia datang karena kau menggagalkan rencana penculikan adikku. Aku akan mengirimnya ke kantor polisi."

Jungkook melihatnya, bagaimana tatapan Taehyung beralih pada kaosnya yang sedikit basah karena dia berdiri di balkon menonton perkelahian seru tadi.

"Kau basah. Kenapa keluar?"

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu demi adikku."

Jungkook mendengus. "Jangan pikir aku akan mendekati adikmu setelah kau melakukan semua ini. Kau tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk jatuh cinta. Aku menolongnya hanya karena aku—eh—YAH! Aku belum selesai!"

Jungkook kembali diabaikan. Taehyung berbalik begitu saja dan pergi, menembus hujan dan berjalan tanpa alas kaki karena sepatunya masih ada di kamar Jungkook.

"Orang itu benar-benar— Datang dan pergi seenaknya, dia pikir rumahku ini sauna?! AISH! Aku harus cari tahu kelemahannya supaya dia tidak bisa bertindak sesuka hati seperti ini. Aku bisa gila kalau begini."

* * *

Hari ke-sepuluh sejak kejadian penculikan di basement, Jungkook memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor meskipun ibunya melarang. Diam di rumahpun lama-lama membosankan, jadi Jungkook memilih pergi ke kantor walaupun kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan banyak berguna. Sesuai dugaan, kedua rekan kerjanya tampak kaget ketika Jungkook menyapa mereka di kantor.

"Kau sudah masuk? Memangnya tanganmu sudah sembuh? Itu tidak mungkin."

 _Teman baik Jungkook 5: Mingyu_

 _Rekan kerja Jungkook, duduk di samping Yugyeom, sama seperti Yugyeom orang ini juga hobi mencuri makanan di meja Jungkook, tetapi sebenarnya Jungkook tidak keberatan karena Mingyu sendiri sering membawa makanan ke kantor, itu buatan sendiri dan rasanya enak._

"Sudah bisa digunakan," balas Jungkook seraya mengangkat lengan kanannya beberapa kali.

"Bukan berarti sudah sembuh, kan? Kenapa masuk, kau tahu Bos tidak akan keberatan bahkan kalau kau minta cuti satu bulan," ujar Yugyeom. Mingyu mengangguk setuju.

Atasan mereka memang pilih kasih kalau soal Jungkook, alasannya karena ayah Jungkook adalah salah satu investor di perusahaan mereka yang cukup berjasa.

"Tsk. Aku bosan di rumah. Lebih baik di sini. Kalian sedang menonton apa?"

Jungkook melirik TV di atas—setiap pagi sebelum jam kerja dimulai TV memang dinyalakan. Di sana, berdiri dengan tegap, orang yang wajahnya sungguh sangat familiar.

"Kakak iparmu masuk jajaran pengusaha muda berbakat dan unggul. Dia cukup populer, kau tahu."

Jungkook mencibir. "Dia? Bagaimana bisa?"

'Satu-satunya yang unggul dari pria itu adalah kekeras kepalaannya,' lanjut Jungkook dalam hati.

"Sejak dia membangun akademinya sampai sekarang, dia sudah mendonasikan ratusan juta Won untuk orang yang membutuhkan. Belum lama ini dia membantu keluarga miskin yang berniat menjual organ mereka untuk membiayai pengobatan anak mereka yang sakit, pada akhirnya kakak iparmu yang membayar operasi anak mereka," balas Mingyu.

"Itu cuma karena dia punya uang!"

Meskipun bilang begitu, sebenarnya hati Jungkook tersentuh. Jungkook pikir Taehyung orang yang dingin dan pemaksa, tetapi setelah mendengar ini mungkin Taehyung hanya buruk dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

 _[["Menurut Anda, apa alasan yang membuat akademi pelatihan milik Anda menjadi yang nomor satu?"]]_

 _[["Karena aku tidak memiliki ambisi yang berlebihan."]]_

Jungkook mendelik, merasa geli dengan ucapan Taehyung di TV barusan. 'Tidak memiliki ambisi yang berlebihan dia bilang, tapi dia memaksa orang untuk menuruti apa maunya.'

 _[["Saya dengar kematian ayah Anda adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidup Anda, apa itu benar?"]]_

 _[["Benar. Ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil, ayahku yang membesarkan aku dan adikku. Kematian ayahku adalah titik terendah dalam hidupku, aku seharusnya tetap berada dalam tentara, tetapi karena masalah keluarga aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali kembali. Aku pernah menjadi tukang kayu, membuat furniture, saat masa-masa sulit aku hanya makan sekali dalam sehari."]]_

Entah kenapa, mendengar wawancara Taehyung hari itu, rasanya kebencian Jungkook pada Taehyung sedikit berkurang.

Sedikit.

Karena di samping fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah pekerja keras yang membangun kesuksesannya dengan usaha sendiri, dia masih Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkannya melakukan segala hal sesuka hati karena Jungkook tidak bisa menandingi keahliannya dalam hal bela diri.

'Eh? Dia melatih sendiri trainee di akademi miliknya, kan?'

* * *

"Ketua kami sangat keras, dia akan menendang siapapun yang berbuat kesalahan. Kau lihat ini, memar di kakiku ini akibat tendangannya—bahkan belum sembuh."

Youngjae menggulung celananya sampai betis dan memamerkan bekas biru kehitaman hasil tendangan Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook?

Ya. Jungkook.

Sabtu minggu pertama dirinya kembali masuk kerja Jungkook pergi ke akademi pelatihan milik Taehyung, mengatakan pada receptionist bahwa dia ingin mendaftar untuk ikut pelatihan. Dan cukup beruntung untuk dapat tur langsung dari Youngjae. Jadi saat ini Youngjae mendampinginya berkeliling dan melihat langsung proses latihan.

"Apa dia keras pada semua orang?"

Youngjae mengangguk. "Dia keras pada siapapun tidak peduli itu murid atau pelatih. Aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum sejak aku bergabung di sini."

"Berapa usianya?"

"28 tahun."

'Berarti seusia dengan Jimin Hyung, kami hanya berbeda lima tahun tapi rasanya seperti seabad, dia sangat kaku seperti kakek tua.'

"Apa dia punya pacar?"

"Pacar? Umm...setahuku tidak. Sejak aku datang ke sini aku belum pernah melihatnya dengan perempuan manapun. Apalagi saat dia masih tentara khusus? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Lagipula, wanita mana yang berani mendekatinya?"

'Sudah kuduga. Karena dia tidak punya pacar makanya dia sibuk mengurusi percintaan adiknya.'

"Nah, ini dia ruang latihan alat berat." Youngjae membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, ukurannya cukup besar dan ada banyak alat fitness di dalamnya. "Selain berlatih di hall dan lapangan, kami juga menggunakan ruangan ini. Coba kau angkat itu."

Youngjae menunjuk sebuah barbell, ada dua keping pemberat pada masing-masing sisinya, besar dan sedang.

"Umm..."

Jungkook menatap benda itu ragu, ini baru dua minggu lebih sejak kejadian penculikan, Jungkook tidak yakin tangannya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia mencoba mengangkat barbell.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung muncul, baru kali ini Jungkook bersyukur karenanya.

"Oh, Ketua! Ini murid baru yang kurekrut hari ini."

"Tidak perlu perkenalan, kami sudah saling kenal kok," ujar Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" Youngjae memasang wajah kaget. "Ah, benar juga, pasti karena waktu itu kau menolong Nona Soorim, kan? Kalau begitu kau dapat diskon 5%—"

"Kembalikan uangnya." Taehyung memotong.

Youngjae menatap sang ketua kebingungan. "Y-ye? Itu...kami sudah menandatangi kontrak."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Dan aku bahkan sudah melakukan physical check-up, tidak ada satu syaratpun yang tidak bisa kupenuhi."

"Physical check-up?"

Jungkook tidak mungkin salah lihat, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja meliriknya dari bawah ke atas saat dia dengar kata physical check-up.

"Kapan?" Taehyung bertanya pada Youngjae, alisnya menukik dan itu sesuatu yang jarang terlihat dari wajah datarnya.

Youngjae, dengan polosnya, menjawab sambil tersenyum santai. "Belum lama. Aku mengantarnya ke ruangan check-up dan melepas pakaiannya—awalnya dia tidak nyaman, tapi kubilang kita semua pria, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku betul kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" tanya Taehyung lagi, nada suaranya meninggi meski hanya sedikit.

Youngjae mulai kebingungan. "Keseluruhan prosesnya kan cuma makan waktu 2-3 menit, menunggu Ketua jalan dari kantor ke ruang check-up, begitu sampai di ruang check-up prosesnya pasti sudah selesai—"

"Dwaesseo!"

Youngjae menutup mulutnya rapat secara refleks. Taehyung melotot ke arahnya dan dia tidak tahu salahnya apa.

"Pergi dan lakukan pekerjaanmu!"

Youngjae tentu saja menurut, buat apa cari gara-gara dengan Taehyung yang sedang marah—walaupun dia tidak paham kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba marah.

'Kenapa dia marah-marah hanya karena tes fisik? Biasanya tidak begini,' gumam si pria malang.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak ketika Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan padanya—jangan salahkan dia, tatapan mata Taehyung sangat tajam dan mengintimidasi.

"Kau masih ingin bergabung di sini? Apa tanganmu bahkan sudah benar-benar pulih?"

Jungkook mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku kemari kalau tidak benar-benar ingin bergabung? Dan soal tanganku, aku sudah bilang tanganku akan sembuh dengan cepat kan? Aku juga sudah melewati physcial check-up, itu artinya aku layak."

"Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan melatihmu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau dilatih oleh orang paling hebat di sini."

Taehyung berdeham. "Itu aku."

Jungkook tidak percaya begitu saja, anak itu menghampiri seorang trainee yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. "Permisi, aku boleh tanya? Siapa pelatih paling hebat di sini?"

"Orang di belakangmu."

Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Taehyung menatapnya datar dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu yang kedua?"

Trainee itu menunjuk ke arah Youngjae yang sedang membantu seorang trainee wanita. "Pelatih Choi."

"Kalau begitu aku mau dilatih oleh pelatih Choi!" ujar Jungkook lantang pada Taehyung yang datang menghampirinya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia hanya melatih kelas."

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau dilatih secara privat. Aku akan belajar bersama yang lain, bedanya aku hanya akan datang di akhir pekan karena aku harus bekerja."

Sebelum Taehyung mengucapkan apapun lagi, Jungkook meninggalkannya begitu saja, melambai pada Youngjae seperti anak TK yang melihat ibunya datang menjemput.

"Pelatih Choi!"

* * *

Sejak dipaksa Taehyung tinggal di akademi dan dilarang keluar, Soorim selalu bangun siang karena merasa tidak ada gunanya bangun pagi—itu artinya hanya membuat hari yang membosankan semakin panjang. Terlebih lagi di hari Minggu seperti sekarang, Soorim baru keluar dari kamarnya sekitar jam 11.

Dengan rambut kusut dan masih berbalut piyama gadis itu masuk ke hall tempat para trainee berlatih, satu-satunya hiburan yang bisa dilihatnya meskipun itu tidak terlalu menghibur.

Tetapi hari ini Soorim melihat sesuatu yang berbeda, itu membuat mata dan senyumnya melebar seketika. Jungkook ada di sana, di tengah-tengah para trainee, sedang berlatih menggunakan sebuah ban yang beratnya mungkin dua kali berat badan Soorim, mengangkat dan menjatuhnya berulang kali bersama seorang trainee lain.

"Yah! Yah!" Soorim menarik tangan seorang trainee, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Jungkook sambil tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, pandangan matanya bahkan tidak lepas sedikitpun dari Jungkook.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Soorim.

Trainee itu melihat ke arah Soorim dan menunjuk. "Dia mendaftar untuk jadi trainee di sini kemarin. Apa Nona mengenalnya?"

Soorim mengangguk, tangannya naik ke pipinya sendiri. Dengan pipi yang bersemu kemerahan Soorim menjawab, "Dia pangeranku."

Kemudian gadis itu tersadar akan penampilannya. Rambut kusut dan piyama.

'Kim Soorim apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau akan membiarkan Jungkook melihatmu dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini? Tidak akan! Aku harus mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin.'

Dan secepat kilat gadis itu meninggalkan hall.

Dari satu trainee ke trainee lain, bisik-bisik tentang si anak baru yang ternyata adalah pacar Soorim tersebar begitu saja.

Para trainee perempuan membicarakan Jungkook yang berparas rupawan sambil berbisik-bisik genit.

"Sst. Siapa orang itu? Dia sangat tampan."

"Yah, kudengar dia pacar Nona Soorim."

"Itu artinya kita tidak punya kesempatan?"

"Nona Soorim sangat cantik, dia juga punya kakak yang galak, kalian berani macam-macam?"

"Sayang sekali. Nona Soorim punya selera yang bagus."

Dan berakhir dengan kekecewaan.

Sampai akhirnya gosip itu sampai ke telinga Youngjae.

'Pacar?'

" _Tidak perlu perkenalan, kami sudah saling kenal kok."_

Youngjae teringat dengan ucapan Jungkook kemarin.

'Jadi dia calon adik ipar Ketua?'

* * *

Sesi latihan selanjutnya baru saja akan dimulai ketika Taehyung memasuki hall, Youngjae memberi arahan di tengah-tengah para trainee yang berdiri tegap bersisian membentuk lingkaran sempurna.

"Materi berikutnya adalah bagaimana melawan penculikan. Begitu aku meniup peluit, kalian harus berbalik, orang yang ada di seberang kalian adalah lawan kalian. Silahkan rebut kain putih yang sudah digantung diatas dan gunakan kain tersebut untuk mengikat lawan kalian. Kalian diperbolehkan menggunakan cara apapun kecuali menyerang bagian vital. Waktu kalian sepuluh menit. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Siap! Dimengerti!"

Youngjae keluar dari lingkaran, mata para trainee mulai melirik satu sama lain, pandangan tajam dan telinga berjaga menanti tiupan peluit penanda latihan dimulai.

Taehyung memang selalu mengawasi kegiatan latihan setiap harinya, tetapi hari ini dia datang untuk mengawasi seseorang secara khusus—orang yang dengan berat hati dia izinkan untuk bergabung di akademi.

Youngjae meniup peluitnya.

Para trainee berbalik nyaris serempak, Taehyung melihat bagaimana Jungkook berbalik secepat kilat dan melompat tinggi-tinggi untuk meraih kain putih yang digantung pada alat khusus di langit-langit mendahului lawannya yang kalah cepat meskipun hanya sepersekian detik. Harus diakuinya, Jungkook cukup gesit.

Tentu saja itu bukan akhirnya, dalam sekejap Jungkook dan lawannya sudah saling menyerang, Jungkook menggenggam erat kainnya di satu sisi sementara lawannya menggenggam sisi lainnya sama erat. Keduanya menggunakan banyak tendangan dan gerakan berputar.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja mereka berakhir di lantai dalam posisi berbaring, kaki saling mengunci, masing-masing masih menguasai ujung kain, berusaha mengikat satu sama lain.

Jika Taehyung boleh bilang, Jungkook sudah satu langkah lebih dekat untuk menang dibanding dengan lawannya, itu karena Jungkook berhasil membuat kain di tangannya melingkari lawan dari bagian belakang leher ke bawah lengan dan menguncinya, tetapi lawannya benar-benar pantang menyerah, dia menahan dengan keras kepala, tangannya mencengkeram seragam baru Jungkook di bagian pundak.

Taehyung bisa melihat raut kesal di wajah Jungkook, jadi sejujurnya dia tidak terkejut ketika Jungkook berteriak—tetapi itu sebuah kesalahan.

"Yah! Berhenti menarik seragamku!"

Youngjae meniup peluitnya tepat setelah Jungkook berteriak.

Semua orang menghentikan latihan dan berdiri tegap pada posisi, jadi Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi Taehyung menangkap raut bingung pada wajahnya, terlebih ketika Youngjae menghampiri anak itu.

"Jungkook, kau bilang apa?"

"Orang ini terus menarik bajuku!" Jungkook menunjuk trainee yang menjadi lawannya dengan kesal.

Youngjae melotot ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku tahu kau seorang tuan muda, tetapi ketika kau memutuskan untuk bergabung di sini, itu artinya kau siap untuk dilatih sama dengan para calon bodyguard. Sekarang biar kuberi tahu, seorang bodyguard haruslah mementingkan keselamatan klien, tidak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan penampilan!"

Ini dia alasan kenapa Taehyung tidak terlalu setuju Jungkook berlatih di tempatnya. Latihan mereka keras, dia tidak paham kenapa Jungkook yang seorang tuan muda ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Lagipula orang seperti Jungkook biasanya menyewa bodyguard, bukan menjadi salah satunya.

Taehyung menghela napas, kemudian memutuskan kembali ke ruangannya. Taehyung rasa dia tidak akan mengawasi sisa latihan hari ini.

* * *

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik karena kau calon adik ipar Ketua, justru aku akan memperlakukanmu lebih keras!"

Jungkook melotot tidak terima. "Aku bukan adik iparnya!"

"Apa kau baru saja membalas ucapan pelatih?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, menahan apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Choi Youngjae sialan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi menyebalkan. Darimana pula dia dengar kalau Jungkook akan jadi adik ipar Taehyung? Menikahi Soorim? Dalam mimpipun Jungkook tidak mau!

"Semua bergegas ke lapangan!"

"Siap!"

Perintah pelatih adalah mutlak. Jungkook membuang napasnya kasar, mencoba membuang rasa kesalnya sekalian.

* * *

Latihan selanjutnya adalah merangkak di kolam lumpur dangan jeruji kawat di atas kepala untuk menjaga posisi badan tetap rendah. Jungkook sudah cukup jengkel dengan trainee yang berada di depannya karena kakinya beberapa kali nyaris menendang wajahnya, ditambah lagi Youngjae yang terus menyiram air dari selang ke arahnya—sebenarnya Youngjae menyiram ke semua trainee tetapi Jungkook merasa Youngjae menyiram lebih banyak ke arahnya.

"Jungkook! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lebih cepat lagi!"

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya, orang di depanku terus menendangku!"

"Kau membantah? Bukankah sudah kukatakan karena kau adalah calon adik ipar Ketua aku akan melatihmu lebih keras! Begerak lebih cepat!"

Jungkook menggeram, dalam hati merutuki Youngjae yang terus menyebutnya calon adik ipar ketua dan memperlakukannya ekstra.

* * *

Latihan di kolam lumpur selesai setelah 30 menit. Semua trainee berbaris di tengah lapangan untuk mendengarkan instruksi selanjutnya dari Youngjae.

"Latihan selesai. Bersihkan badan kalian dan berkumpul di hall setelahnya. Bubar!"

"Siap!"

Barisan bubar dengan rapi.

"Jungkook, tetap di sana."

Jungkook mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa lagi salahnya sampai Youngjae menahannya, tetapi dia tetap menuruti perintah Youngjae dan berdiri diam di tempatnya.

"Kembali kemari setelah membersihkan badanmu dan berdiri di sini selama satu jam."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau calon adik ipar Ketua, orang-orang berpikir kau akan mendapat perlakuan khusus karena kau memiliki hubungan dengan Ketua, aku harus melatihmu lebih keras untuk melindungi image Ketua."

Jungkook melotot tidak terima. "Biar kuluruskan, aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan orang itu. Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin meningkatkan kemampuan beladiriku."

"Membantah ucapan pelatih. Dua jam!"

Youngjae berbalik pergi.

Jungkook menahan diri untuk tidak menendang bokongnya saat itu juga. Sial. Apa keputusannya masuk ke akademi ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Rasanya seperti menjerumuskan diri sendiri dalam masalah.

 **Bersambung...**

Chapter panjang yang membosankan :,)

Kira-kira apa ya tujuan Jungkook gabung ke akademinya Taehyung? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

winkeukim: baper juga ah, ngga ada yg merhatiin soalnya #sobs

Kyunie: katanya sih tae khawatir sama jungkook demi soorim, padahal... *isi sendiri (´･ω･`)*

chom: "kaku kaya kanebo kering" asli kuterbahak XD

e-elia: sempet mikir emang, black panther, ada yg komen soal wakanda ngga ya LOL

Selalu terima kasih sangat untuk semua yg sempet2in komen, apalagi yg sampe komen ditiap chapter, I luph u pul deh pokoknya (ΘεΘʃƪ)


	5. When I'm Drunk, I Bite

This is a remake from chinese BL drama, Advance Bravely (30 eps). I take no credits.

.

 **Chapter V: When I'm Drunk, I Bite**

.

.

Soorim memeriksa penampilannya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, memastikan penampilannya sempurna sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar kembali ke hall—maunya sih lari tapi dia kan harus jaga image. Senyumnya memudar saat melihat tidak ada seorangpun di sana.

Soorim beralih ke jendela, melihat-lihat ke arah lapangan yang kelihatan sama sepinya, bibirnya mengerucut, padahal sudah dandan cantik tapi Jungkooknya entah dimana. Mungkin Taehyung tahu? Tentu saja. Dia kan ketuanya.

Jadi Soorim mengalihkan tujuannya ke ruangan sang kakak.

* * *

"Oppa~!"

Taehyung tidak menyahut, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Tidak apa-apa, Soorim sudah biasa tidak direspon.

Soorim menarik kursi dan meletakannya di depan meja kerja Taehyung, untuk dia duduki tentu saja.

"Oppa! Kenapa hari ini latihannya selesai lebih cepat?" keluh Soorim.

"Belum selesai. Para trainee mungkin sedang membersihkan diri setelah latihan di lumpur."

"Membersihkan diri? Maksudnya mandi? Jungkook juga dong?" tanya Soorim penuh semangat—terlanjur membayangkan badan Jungkook yang berotot.

"Jungkook juga trainee di sini, tentu saja dia melakukan apa yang trainee lain lakukan."

Soorim mengangguk acuh tak acuh, senyumnya masih lebar sampai otak lambannya memproses informasi lain.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang dia mandi di pemandian umum bersama trainee yang lainnya?"

Taehyung mengangguk, matanya masih fokus ke laptop, entah apa yang dikerjakannya.

Pemandian umum yang Soorim maksud sebenarnya bukan benar-benar pemandian umum, itu salah satu fasilitas khusus untuk para trainee dan pelatih. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar, dibagi jadi tiga bagian utama—loker tempat menyimpan pakaian, kemudian ada ruangan terbuka tempat semua trainee mandi bersama, dan di sebelahnya ada kamar-kamar tertutup tempat pelatih mandi—walaupun tidak semua pelatih biasanya mandi di sana karena jumlahnya yang terbatas.

"Andwaeyo~ Tubuh Jungkook yang berharga mana boleh dilihat sembarang orang! Oppa! Biarku beri tahu ya, Oppa tidak boleh berpikir ini bukan masalah karena Jungkook laki-laki, semuanya bisa jungkir balik karena Jungkook! Jungkook terlalu sempurna dia bisa memikat siapapun tidak peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki!"

 _ **clack**_

Entah kenapa, Taehyung berhenti mengetik.

"Karena itu tidak bisa kalau hanya aku yang peduli, Oppa juga harus membantuku. Aku kan tidak mungkin masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki."

Taehyung tidak bilang iya, tetapi Soorim tahu sekali kalau Taehyung sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apa dia harus menuruti keinginan Soorim.

Soorim bisa tersenyum puas.

Kapan sih Taehyung pernah menolak apa maunya Soorim?

* * *

Ini pertama kalinya Jungkook mandi dengan begitu banyak orang, baru masuk ruang loker saja rasanya sudah aneh, padahal belum lepas baju sama sekali, sementara yang lain dengan santainya melepas pakaian sebelum menyimpannya di loker dan menutup tubuh hanya dengan handuk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi bersama-sama.

Karena tidak mungkin juga dia hanya diam seperti orang bodoh di depan loker, akhirnya Jungkook ikut melepas pakaiannya, tapi Jungkook memakai handuknya tanpa melepas celana brief, Jungkook pikir dia akan mandi begini saja.

"Jungkook-ssi."

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya, sepertinya seorang pelatih.

"Ketua menghubungiku dan memintaku menyiapkan kamar mandi untukmu, kau tidak perlu mandi dengan yang lain. Silahkan ikuti aku."

Jungkook bingung sebenarnya, tapi kedengarannya sama sekali tidak merugikan, jadi Jungkook mau-mau saja.

Sial. Baru juga mau pergi, suara Youngjae yang menyebalkan terdengar.

"Tunggu. Mau menggunakan hak khusus karena kau calon adik ipar Ketua ya? Aigoo~ Bagaimana bisa image Ketua yang jujur dan tegas jadi luntur karenamu? Tidak bisa! Abaikan saja orang ini, ayo mandi di pemandian umum denganku!"

Youngjae merangkul Jungkook sok akrab. Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali ikut, daripada Youngjae memperlakukannya dengan lebih extra lagi.

Semua orang di dalam sudah melepas handuk mereka, telanjang sama-sama, badan menghadap tembok sementara bokong diumbar kemana-mana. Jungkook berjalan sambil sedikit menunduk mencari shower yang masih kosong, daerah pojok yang agak tertutup sudah ada orangnya, akhirnya Jungkook terpaksa ambil tempat agak dipinggir dekat pintu masuk.

Jungkook baru saja akan menyalakan shower-nya, tapi lagi-lagi Youngjae mengacau.

"Ya ampun anak ini, mana ada orang mandi pakai handuk? Di sini semuanya laki-laki, tidak ada yang akan memperhatikanmu."

Berkat ucapan Yougjae, semua trainee menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang masih mengenakan handuknya, beberapa tertawa sementara beberapa lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali memutar badan dan fokus dengan diri sendiri.

"Dilepas saja, oke?"

Youngjae tidak menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, tangannya langsung saja hinggap di handuk, pasti sudah tertarik dan lepas kalau bukan karena seseorang yang menahan tangan Youngjae.

Jungkook dan Youngjae menoleh serentak.

Itu Taehyung—wajahnya super datar seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kalian bercanda di kamar mandi? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Youngjae melepaskan pegangannya pada handuk Jungkook, trainee lain berhenti tertawa dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa masam, "Ketua, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Sejak kapan di kamar mandipun harus diawasi?"

Taehyung tidak memberikan jawaban, tapi tatapan matanya yang tajam cukup untuk mengirim Youngjae pergi dan mengurus urusannya sendiri—meskipun sambil diikuti gerutuan pelan tentang sikap aneh si Ketua.

Kemudian Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook. "Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menyiapkan kamar mandi, kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Aku tidak mau dibilang dapat perlakuan khusus karena aku calon—c-calon..." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, masa iya dia bilang di depan Taehyung bagaimana Youngjae dan mungkin trainee-trainee lain memanggilnya. Nanti Taehyung salah paham dan berpikir dia sudi menikah dengan Soorim kan tidak lucu.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, sedikit, tapi kemudian dia mengabaikan tingkah aneh Jungkook dan menariknya pergi—atau bisa dibilang menyeret karena itu agak di luar keinginan Jungkook.

Sementara Youngjae juga pelatih dan trainee lain hanya bisa menatap kepergian keduanya. Kemudian saat mereka sudah tidak terlihat, para trainee mulai berbisik satu sama lain—

"Ketua datang ke sini hanya untuk memastikan anak itu tidak mandi di sini? Penting sekali, ya?"

"Dia kan calon adik iparnya, mungkin Ketua tidak suka badannya jadi tontonan?"

"Siapa juga yang memperhatikan?"

"Eii! Kau sendiri tadi meliriknya, kan!"

"Itu karena ucapan Pelatih Choi."

"Eh, tapi tuan muda memang beda ya, kau lihat tidak kulitnya tadi? Dia bahkan lebih putih dari adikku yang perempuan. Pasti sering perawatan."

"Bodoh. Dia laki-laki, untuk apa perawatan."

"Jaman sekarang kan banyak laki-laki yang pergi ke salon."

"AHEM!"

...

—dan deham Youngjae menghentikan semuanya.

* * *

Jungkook sebenarnya berterima kasih pada Taehyung karena berkat Taehyung dia tidak perlu merasakan mandi paling awkward sepanjang hidupnya, tapi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dan tahu Taehyung berdiri menungguinya di depan pintu kemudian merasakan bagaimana semua orang menatapnya rasa terima kasih Jungkook berubah jadi kesal. Julukan calon adik ipar Ketua pasti akan semakin menempel padanya.

Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan, jadi Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan pemandian umum untuk kembali ke lapangan dan menjalankan hukuman—yang ngomong-ngomong Jungkook masih tidak terima alasannya—meninggalkan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Jungkook!"

Dan melihat Soorim di pintu keluar bukan sesuatu yang Jungkook harapkan, tapi dia di sana, melambaikan tangan penuh semangat dengan senyum lebar. Itu tentu saja menarik perhatian, lagi-lagi Jungkook harus menerima semua tatapan yang mengganggu.

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya, melewati Soorim seperti gadis itu tidak terlihat, berharap anak itu tidak mengikutinya, tapi detik Jungkook berharap detik itu juga Jungkook sebenarnya tahu harapannya tidak akan jadi nyata, Jungkook yang paling tahu sekeras kepala apa Soorim mengejarnya.

"Kau baru selesai mandi ya? Kalau baru selesai mandi jadi semakin tampan ya. Apa tadi Taehyung Oppa menemuimu? Kau tidak mandi dengan yang lain, kan? Tidak ada yang melihat barangmu sembarangan kan?" Soorim menghujaninya pertanyaan sambil berusaha menyamai langkahnya.

"Kau ini perempuan tapi bicaramu vulgar sekali sih. Dan ini, mau apa mengikutiku? Sana pergi jadi buntut kakakmu saja—atau siapapun yang penting bukan aku."

Jungkook akhirnya berlari, Soorim tidak akan bisa mengejarnya dengan heels 10 cm yang runcing.

Soorim juga sadar itu, makanya dia tidak langsung mengejar Jungkook. Mengenaskan. Bibir mengerucut, tangan di pinggang. "Sebenarnya matanya Jungkook berfungsi atau tidak sih. Masa perempuan secantik aku diabaikan. Untung tampan!"

Menyerah? Kalau semudah itu berarti bukan Soorim.

Melupakan penampilannya sejenak, Soorim melepas sepatunya, menentengnya dengan tangan dan bersiap mengejar Jungkook—

"JUNG—e-eh?!"

—kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang menahannya.

Soorim sudah akan mengomel, sampai melihat kalau tangan itu ternyata milik kakaknya sendiri.

"Oppa! Lepas dong. Jungkooknya keburu jauh tuh!"

"Tidak perlu dikejar, lagipula dia masih akan di sini untuk beberapa jam lagi—dia masih harus menyelesaikan latihan—buat apa buang-buang tenaga mengejarnya. Pakai lagi sepatumu, jangan bertingkah aneh-aneh."

Soorim mencebik, tapi menurut dan memakai sepatunya lagi.

"Di mana latihannya? Hall atau lapangan?" tanya Soorim. Tidak boleh dikejar ya sudah Soorim susul saja.

"Jangan menganggunya. Dia datang ke sini untuk latihan, jadi aku akan memperlakukannya seperti trainee lain. Aku tidak akan memberinya waktu luang hanya untuk menemanimu mengobrol, sebaiknya kau tidak datang di jam latihan karena artinya kau menganggu proses latihan. Sudah paham?"

Soorim membuka mulut hendak protes, tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali. Setahu Soorim kakaknya sangat tegas untuk urusan latihan para trainee, jadi membantahnya sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya Soorim hanya melipat tangannya di atas perut kemudian membungkuk dengan gerakan lamban dibuat-buat seperti meniru pelayan kerajaan yang menyembunyikan tangan di balik kkeut-dong*.

"Neeeee...Algesseumnida, Sajangnim~"

* * *

Malam akhirnya tiba, seluruh latihan sudah selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Para trainee meninggalkan akademi, lampu-lampu dimatikan.

Taehyung sendiri baru saja akan kembali ke ruangannya setelah menyelesaikan urusan di ruangan bagian keuangan, kemudian tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook di area lobby, berjalan pelan sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya, sesekali juga memijat lengan kanannya—dia bilang cederanya sudah sembuh tapi mungkin belum benar-benar sembuh.

Entah kenapa Taehyung memutuskan berdiri di sana lebih lama. Hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Beberapa trainee yang berpapasan dengan Jungkook tampak menyapanya basa-basi seperti, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan Jungkook!"

Kemudian Jungkook membalas semuanya dengan lambaian sampai jumpa dan senyum gigi kelincinya—Taehyung tidak luput menangkap beberapa trainee perempuan memekik tertahan karenanya. Dari sana Taehyung sadar kalau Jungkook sepertinya cukup populer.

Tidak kaget sih. Mantan-mantan Soorim juga semuanya begitu, tapi mereka brengsek, memanfaatkan kepopuleran untuk menjerat gadis-gadis bodoh—Taehyung tidak bilang Soorim bodoh, cuma kadang terlalu polos.

Taehyung tidak tahu berapa lama tepatnya dia memperhatikan Jungkook, tapi sekarang anak itu sudah sampai pintu depan dan tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti. Taehyung pikir dia ketahuan, tapi ternyata Jungkook cuma mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, mungkin ada panggilan masuk. Tebakan Taehyung terbukti benar saat Jungkook mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Jimin Hyung! Sombong sekali baru menelepon sekarang!"

Jimin? Entah kenapa Taehyung ingat sekali nama itu, juga penampakan pemilik namanya, pria pendek dengan rambuk merah muda super norak yang menjemput Jungkook di rumah sakit tempo hari.

Bohong. Sebenarnya Jimin-Jimin ini tidak terlalu pendek kok, rambut merah mudanya juga tidak norak, itu terlihat cocok dengannya. Mungkin Taehyung salah ingat.

"Berisik sekali sih Hyung. Pasti sedang di klub ya?"

Rambut dicat, suka main ke klub, pasti berandalan. Itu sih pikir Taehyung.

"Entahlah. Aku capek."

Nah, nah. Pasti orang itu mengajak Jungkook menemuinya di klub. Taehyung pikir Jungkook akan menolaknya saat anak itu bilang capek, tapi sepertinya Jimin mengatakan sesuatu untuk membujuknya.

"Arasseo. Klub yang mana?"

Entah kenapa, Taehyung tidak senang saat Jungkook mengiyakan ajakan Jimin.

* * *

Musik menghentak dan lampu yang redup menyambut Jungkook ketika dirinya memasuki klub langganannya, kemudian juga panggilan keras dan pelukan erat dari Jimin si rambut pink.

"Jungkookie!"

Jimin merangkulnya dan membawanya duduk di sebuah sofa dimana ada Seokjin dan Namjoon juga—ditambah dua orang perempuan yang Jungkook cukup hapal wajahnya sebagai pelayan di klub itu.

"Kalian dari tadi di sini? Sudah berapa gelas yang kalian minum?"

Jimin memberikan segelas bir untuk Jungkook sebelum menjawab, "Baru sedikit kok. Hari ini semua Seokjin Hyung yang traktir."

"Geurae. Kalian tidak boleh pulang kalau belum mabuk," sahut Seokjin.

Kemudian semuanya tenggelam dalam irama musik dan tawa dari gurauan murahan yang Seokjin lempar, obrolan-obrolan tidak penting mengisi di antara tegukan gelas demi gelas bir yang dituang wanita cantik.

"Jungkook-ah, kau punya pacar tidak?" tanya Jimin setelah obrolan mereka merembet kemana-mana.

Jungkook menggeleng, kemudian mengeluh karena kepalanya jadi pusing. Teman-temannya menertawakannya.

"Apa Jungkook benar-benar tidak punya pacar?" tanya Jimin lagi, kali ini pada Seokjin dan Namjoon.

Namjoon menunjuk-nunjuk Jungkook dengan tangannya. "Anak itu belum pernah pacaran sampai orang-orang memanggilnya Biksu Jeon."

Jimin tertawa. "Biksu Jeon? Biksu?"

Jungkook menampar Jimin di dada. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Oke, oke! Ayo minum lagi!"

Jimin menyodorkan gelasnya, si pelayan cantik mengisinya, begitu juga dengan gelas tiga lainnya.

"Yah, Jungkook-ah, kenapa kau tidak menggigit telinga orang? Aku ingat sekali dulu saat SMP kita mencuri arak milik ayahmu dan kau mabuk lalu menggigit telinga Seokjin Hyung sampai merah."

Seokjin mengumpat, kemudian memegang kedua telinganya seolah itu baru digigit tadi.

"Aish. Hari itu kupikir telingaku akan copot!"

Semua tertawa. Jimin bilang, "Ayo minum lagi, lihat telinga siapa kali ini yang akan dia gigit."

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti pemandangan berkabut, tidak terlalu jelas, samar, yang pasti semua minum dan semua mabuk. Entah sejak kapan bahan obrolan pun jadi semakin tidak bermutu.

Mumpung kesadaran masih tersisa, keempatnya menyudahi acara mereka dan pergi keluar saling berpegangan, berjalan sempoyongan.

"Meow~ meow~!"

"Kalau anjing bunyinya?"

"Meow~!"

"Kenapa sama saja?"

"Anjingnya pikir dia kucing."

Semua tertawa.

Sampai di pintu keluar seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri ke empatnya, itu sopir pribadi Seokjin, "Tuan Muda, sebelah sini", sang sopir merangkul Seokjin dan menuntunnya ke arah mobil.

"Uh! Namjoon! Namjoon ikut!"

Seokjin melambai-lambaikan tangannya segera setelah pegangannya dan Namjoon terlepas. Kemudian Namjoon datang ke arahnya, Seokjin tersenyum seperti idiot sementara sopirnya setengah menyeretnya masuk ke mobil.

"Da-daaaah~!" ujar Seokjin sebelum pintu mobilnya ditutup.

Jungkook mencebik. "Jahaaat~! Aku ditinggal."

"Aniyaaa~ Kau biar aku yang antar pulang. Jiminie Hyung akan menggendongmu di punggung! Seperti dulu! Ayo, ayo!"

Jimin memasang badan di depan Jungkook, Jungkook tanpa ragu menjatuhkan badan dan mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan leher yang lebih pendek.

Keduanya jelas tidak sadar akan sosok yang memperhatikan semuanya bahkan sejak mereka masih berada di dalam klub.

* * *

Taehyung tidak berpikir banyak ketika dia mengikuti Jungkook pergi ke klub. Dia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa dia melakukannya.

Ketika Jimin menyambut Jungkook dengan pelukan erat, Taehyung mengepalkan tangan tidak suka. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya.

Dan ketika Jimin bilang akan mengantar Jungkook pulang dengan menggendongnya, Taehyung tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Lagipula klub itu jelas-jelas jauh dari rumah Jungkook, mau sampai kapan Jimin menggendong Jungkook di punggungnya...kecuali dia sengaja mau memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan—pegang-pegang bokong Jungkook misalnya.

" _Biarku beri tahu ya, Oppa tidak boleh berpikir ini bukan masalah karena Jungkook laki-laki, semuanya bisa jungkir balik kalau itu Jungkook! Oppa bayangkan betapa pusingnya aku, bukan hanya harus hati-hati dengan perempuan tapi juga laki-laki karena Jungkook terlalu sempurna dia bisa memikat siapapun tidak peduli itu perempuan atau laki-laki!"_

Ucapan Soorim mendadak terngiang-ngiang, seolah mengompori Taehyung yang sudah curiga Jimin punya niat macam-macam.

Taehyung tidak berpikir lagi.

Ketika melihat orang lain baru saja keluar dari klub berjalan di belakang Jimin dan Jungkook sama sempoyongannya, Taehyung saat itu juga bergerak cepat menarik Jungkook turun dari punggung Jimin.

Jimin merasakan bebannya hilang sesaat, tapi kemudian punggungnya berat lagi, jadi Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa rasa curiga. Lagipula dia mabuk, otaknya tidak bekerja.

* * *

Jungkook mengeratkan kaitan tangannya, menyamankan kepalanya di bahu orang yang menggendongnya, matanya sudah tertutup tapi mulutnya masih mengoceh sesekali.

"Uhh...aku...aku pasti bisa mengalahkannyaaaa!" Jungkook berseru tak bertenaga khas orang mabuk, alisnya menukik mewakili ucapannya yang menggebu-gebu, detik selanjutnya wajahnya berkerut sedih, setengah merengek Jungkook bilang, "...tapi bagaimanaaaa?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis, entah siapa yang Jungkook ingin kalahkan sampai demikian frustasinya, tapi mendengar Jungkook merengek seperti anak kecil adalah hal yang baru dan itu cukup...menggemaskan.

Setelah 'mencuri' Jungkook dari Jimin, Taehyung memasukan anak itu ke mobilnya dan membawanya ke tempat pelatihan. Taehyung memang tahu rumah Jungkook, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada ibu Jungkook kalau mengantar Jungkook ke rumahnya, jadi Taehyung memutuskan membawa Jungkook ke asrama di tempat pelatihan, di sana masih banyak kamar kosong yang bisa Jungkook pakai.

Jarak dari lobby ke gedung asrama sebenarnya agak jauh, tapi itu bukan masalah walaupun Taehyung harus menggendong orang di punggungnya sejauh dua kilometer sekalipun.

"Tahu tidak? Mike Tyson pernah bilang, kalau tidak bisa kau kalahkan gigit saja telinganya!"

 _ **Chomp!**_

"Akh..."

Taehyung mengernyit. Kalau itu orang lain pasti sudah berteriak.

Jungkook baru saja menggigit telinganya.

Dan sepertinya Jungkook tidak berniat melepas gigitannya dengan segera.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang. Menyuruh Jungkook melepasnya juga tidak akan digubris—dia cuma setengah—seperempat—sadar, jadi Taehyung hanya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama.

* * *

Jungkook terbangun dengan kepala pusing bukan main. Biasanya kalau Jungkook pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, besoknya ibunya pasti menyiapkan sup hangat dan teh madu untuk mengurangi pusingnya.

"Uhhhh...Eomma..."

Itu sebabnya Jungkook jadi memanggil ibunya secara refleks.

Kemudian seseorang menyodorkan secangkir minuman untuknya, Jungkook yang berpikir itu ibunya yang memberikan teh madu seperti biasa hanya meminumnya begitu saja. Tetapi saat lidahnya mengecap rasa yang berbeda barulah Jungkook merasa aneh.

Jungkook mendongak saat itu juga, matanya akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya, dan orang yang berdiri di depannya jelas bukan seorang perempuan.

"K-Kau!"

"Aku bukan ibumu tentu saja."

Itu Taehyung. Hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana panjang dari bahan. Penampilannya jauh lebih santai dari biasanya.

Jungkook memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Itu jelas bukan kamarnya. Ada empat kasur di ruangan itu, semuanya kosong kecuali satu yang Jungkook tempati.

"Ini dimana?"

"Asrama akademi."

Dahi Jungkook berkerut. "Kenapa aku ada di sini? Bukannya semalam aku pergi ke klub dengan teman-temanku? Aku ingat Namjoon Hyung pulang dengan Seokjin Hyung. Dan aku...sepertinya aku pulang dengan Jimin Hyung, tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kau yang datang sendiri ke sini. Kupikir kau mungkin meninggalkan sesuatu."

"Eeehhh? Aku datang sendiri ke sini? Kenapa?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kau tidur sebelum aku bisa menanyakan apapun."

Jungkook menelan ludah. Tentu saja Jungkook sempat berpikir Taehyung sedang membohonginya, tapi wajah serius Taehyung membuat Jungkook mulai percaya. Hanya saja Jungkook masih tidak bisa paham untuk apa dia yang sedang mabuk datang ke tempat pelatihan?

"Sebentar lagi kamar ini akan dibersihkan. Cepat bangun. Pelatih Kang tidak suka melihat trainee yang pemalas."

Ucapan Taehyung membuyarkan semua kemungkinan di kepala Jungkook.

"Sial! Jam berapa ini?!" Jungkook bergerak gelisah mencari ponselnya, langsung menyambar benda itu saat melihatnya tergeletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Aku terlambat kerja!" pekik Jungkook saat melihat jam di ponsel.

"Salah sendiri. Kenapa mabuk di hari Minggu. Kau tahu kau harus pergi kerja di hari Senin."

Jungkook mendelik ke arah Taehyung. "Kau tidak membantu! Tsk. Sudahlah. Bolos sehari juga tidak akan dipecat."

Jungkook membuka kunci ponselnya, ada puluhan pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari ibunya—wanita itu pasti cemas karena anaknya tidak pulang. Tidak mau menambah masalah, Jungkook menelepon ibunya saat itu juga.

"Eomma!"

Suara pekikan nyaring terdengar dari ponsel, bahkan Taehyung bisa mendengarnya, Jungkook menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga sampai teriakan ibunya berkurang.

"M-Mianhae. Semalam aku pergi ke klub dengan Jimin Hyung, Seokjin Hyung, dan Namjoon Hyung. Aku sepertinya terlalu mabuk, aku tidak ingat apa-apa, bukan cuma lupa mengabari Eomma..."

" _Anak nakal! Kau membuat ibumu cemas sampai susah tidur! Lalu sekarang kau di kantor atau di mana?"_

"Aku..umm...di rumah Jimin Hyung. Aku tidak pergi kerja hari ini, sudah terlambat. Sudah dulu ya Eomma."

 _ **Pip**_

Jungkook memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, biarlah, yang penting ibunya sudah tahu dia baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak ditutup buru-buru nanti telinga Jungkook yang justru tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau bohong."

Oh. Jungkook sampai lupa Taehyung masih di situ, habis tidak ada suaranya sih—typical Taehyung sekali.

"Ibuku tidak tahu aku ikut pelatihan di sini, kalau tahu juga belum tentu dikasih izin. Nah, ngomong-ngomong, karena sudah di sini, sepertinya hari ini aku akan ikut latihan saja dengan yang lain," ujar Jungkook lalu turun dari kasur dan merapikannya sebisanya—itu tidak terlalu rapi.

"Aku boleh pakai kamar mandi yang kemarin, kan?"

* * *

Jungkook baru saja selesai mandi dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan seragam latihan di lokernya, harusnya dia langsung pergi ke hall karena latihan akan segera dimulai, tapi Jungkook pikir dia masih punya cukup waktu, ada hal mendesak yang baru Jungkook ingat dan Jungkook perlu menelepon Jimin untuk menanyakannya.

" _Halo? Jungkook? Kau di mana?"_

"Hyung! Bukannya semalam Hyung mengantarku pulang ya? Hyung menggendongku di punggung, kan?"

" _Itu memang benar—"_

"Tuh kan! Aku ingat sedikit kok walaupun samar-samar, tapi Hyung mengantarku sampai rumah atau tidak sih?"

" _Itu dia masalahnya. Aku pikir aku membawamu ke rumahku, tapi ternyata aku malah membawa orang asing. Sekarang orang itu sedang tidur di kasurku."_

"Apa?"

" _Aish. Jungkook-ah, aku juga tidak mengerti, aku yakin aku menggendongmu tapi kenapa tiba-tiba berubah jadi orang lain?!"_

"Hyung serius?"

" _Apa kedengarannya aku sedang bercanda?"_

Jungkook menelan ludah. "H-Hyung...kalau begitu ap—apa telinga Hyung baik-baik saja?"

" _Telingaku? Masih menempel kok."_

"Aish! Aku serius Hyung! A-aku ingat sepertinya semalam aku menggigit telinga seseorang. Kalau bukan Hyung terus siapa?"

" _Kau yakin? Telingaku baik-baik saja. Mungkin kau cuma berkhayal. Kalau kau benar menggigit telinga seseorang, orang itu pasti sudah mencarimu untuk menghajarmu! Dulu saja kau tidak mau melepas telinga Seokjin Hyung dan menggigitnya lama sekali."_

"B-begitu ya?"

" _Eoh. Kau di mana sekarang? Di rumah? Aku ke sana ya?"_

Jungkook menggeleng, padahal Jimin tidak akan melihat juga. "Aku tidak di rumah. Baru-baru ini aku mendaftar ikut pelatihan bodyguard setiap akhir minggu. Dan semalam saat mabuk aku kembali ke tempat pelatihan, aku masih di tempat pelatihan sekarang."

" _Tunggu. Pelatihan bodyguard? Tuan muda sepertimu?"_

"Aku cuma tertarik dengan teknik-teknik investigasi khusus dan kelas anti-terorisme. Mereka juga mengajarkan beberapa teknik lain seperti tracking, penangkapan dan pelatihan anti-bombing. Keren kan?"

" _Kalau begitu aku ke sana saja melihatmu berlatih. Boleh, kan?"_

"Buat apa?"

" _Sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan proyek baru, setelah ini mungkin kita akan sulit untuk bertemu. Lagipula kau juga sibuk bekerja—sekarang akhir minggu kau juga sibuk, kapan lagi kita bisa main sama-sama?"_

"Uhh...Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa."

" _Kalau begitu aku siap-siap sekarang. Kirim alamatnya sekarang juga ya! Sampai ketemu di sana!"_

 _ **Pip**_

Jimin terdengar terlalu bersemangat tapi sudahlah, Jungkook sudah pusing memikirkan dia mungkin sudah menggigit orang asing sembarangan.

"Apa iya itu tidak nyata?"

* * *

Ada yang aneh pagi ini, setidaknya bagi Youngjae. Satu kali setiap bulan di hari Senin akan diadakan rapat antar pelatih untuk mengecek kemajuan trainee, Taehyung juga hadir tentu saja.

Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya sejak Youngjae menginjakan kakinya di akademi ini dia mendengar Taehyung memuji orang—dan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Choi Young Jae.

"Kalian tidak boleh menurunkan standar hanya karena mereka adalah trainee baru. Kalian bisa lihat Pelatih Choi, dia melakukannya dengan baik. Dia memperlakukan semua orang dengan setara. Dia bertanggung jawab dan sangat bekerja keras! Aku sangat puas. Kalian harusnya menjadikan Pelatih Choi sebagai panutan."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan untuk Youngjae, jadi Youngjae merasa baik. Mungkin saja Taehyung sedang bahagia kan. Mungkin.

Taehyung meninggalkan ruangan setelahnya, membiarkan Youngjae menutup rapat.

Tadinya Taehyung berniat mengecek Jungkook dan mengajaknya sarapan, terakhir anak itu pergi ke pemandian umum untuk mandi, tetapi belum sempat dicari Taehyung sudah melihatnya duluan saat lewat di lobby.

Jungkook datang dari arah luar bersama seseorang—orang yang wajahnya semakin familiar di kepala Taehyung sejak semalam melihatnya di klub malam dengan Jungkook. Apa yang dilakukan Jimin si pendek rambut merah muda norak di tempat pelatihannya? Itu pikir Taehyung.

Taehyung membalik badan tepat saat kedua orang yang tampak sangat akrab itu melewatinya. Setelahnya matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan bagaimana keduanya jalan sambil mengobrol santai tertawa dan saling merangkul persis pasangan gay di taman ria, tapi ini bukan taman ria jadi...

 _ **Fizz fizzzzz**_

Taehyung menekan tombol 5 pada walkie talkie yang dibawanya—semua pelatih membawanya untuk komunikasi, masing-masing nomor adalah kode ruangan, nomor 5 untuk kode hall.

" _Siap. Pelatih Lee Beom Soo di sini."_

Tidak lama terdengar jawaban dari walkie talkie.

"Kalau ada orang mengenakan jaket denim dengan kaos turtle neck hitam yang ingin masuk, cegat saja. Jangan biarkan orang itu masuk."

" _Siap!"_

Taehyung menyimpan kembali walkie talkienya, kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke ruang kerjanya.

Jaket denim, turtle neck hitam, sepatu hitam dan celan jeans. Itu dress code Jimin hari ini.

 **Bersambung...**

*kkeut-dong: bagian ujung pada lengan hanbok

M A A F

Chapter ini lelet banget dikerjainnya ngga kelar2

Soalnya datar gitu, tapi bingung mau diapain jadi yasudahlahya

Seperti biasa, thanks a lot untuk yang udah review, mau itu yang disempetin review tiap chapter walaupun ketinggalan bacanya ataupun yang review di akhir aja, semuanya sangat dihargai :-*

 _ **Sneak peak ...**_

"T-Telingamu kenapa?"

"Oh. Kenapa ya? Memangnya kau tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak tahu ya? Jadi, apa semalam itu aku digigit anak anjing?"


End file.
